Defenders of the Outer Realm
by Chaosblazer
Summary: Five people, each with unusual powers and gifts embark on a journey to protect various video game, anime, and even some movie demensions from a group of tyrants known as the Gaurdians, rated T for violence and harsh language, first multicross fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters darkstar, blazer, sarge, kiva, and the guardians were created by myself and darkstarj13. slade matrix belongs to me, the dark emerald belongs to katielegends. there is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic.

I'm not doing pre or post notes for this fic, and if you wish to know more about our characters then go read our respective stories, let us begin.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning, Shadows of the Past.

The week had come and gone, sunrise had come along with last minute preparations as Slade prepared to leave with the Young Guns on a new journey. "Ah the old express travel to hell, how inviting." Blazer sighed and slapped him upside the head.

"Quit your bitching the trip hasn't even begun yet." he said, Darkstar smiled holding up a cd.

"Its not so bad... hey we can watch the montage video I made of us training while we travel." Sarge walked up shaking his head.

"Darkstar no one wants to see that crappy thing ok." he said, Kiva sighed and pulled out her hammer.

"Children stop fighting or your gonna get into deep trouble. Now lets get going already." she said, the boys all gulped and nodded.

"Yes Mam.." they said with squeaky voices, they all climbed into the ship and Sarge headed to the cockpit. "Alright here we go.." he said, Slade watched with displeasure as they lifted off from the ground and a portal opened up before them.

"Goodbye...pokemon realm, till we meet again." he muttered as the ship entered the portal and traveled through a large blue vortex like tunnel with may circular exits until they turned into one of them. "Is this our destination?" Sarge nodded.

"Yep....." they emerged into a Japanese like land with many archaic like structures, Slade seemed to recognize some of them.

"Kinda old but this is where the signal leads." Slade nodded.

"This place...looks familiar..."he said as they landed, they then departed the ship and put it into capsule form as Slade looked around. "No way...it can't be." Kiva seemed to recognize it as well.

"Definitely japan but it doesn't look like any anime world." Sarge nodded.

"Tenchu Realm or so the computer said." Slade's eyes went wide.

"We're in a world ninja's roam and my first teacher is here.." Blazer looked interested hearing this as he had ninja training as well from another master.

"Really now...so Slade who was your teacher?" Slade smiled.

"A man named Rikamaru." Darkstar chuckled.

"Then I have the perfect form to blend with the ninja." he said before turning into a young blond haired boy with a bright orange jumpsuit. "Believe it!" everyone but Slade face faulted.

"I don't get it." he said as the others rose.

"You don't want to." said Blazer, Slade shrugged and prepared to head off.

"In any case I'm gonna go pay my respects to sensei." the others nodded.

"Alright lead the way." said Sarge smirking, as they head off, a young woman in a dark green kimono along with a man wearing a basket head and samurai garb watched them.

"Why do we simply watch them, why not attack!?" demanded the girl. "and why must I wear this weird clothing..I can barely move in it!" the man next to her sighed.

"Shit woman do you always have to complain this much, seriously it's bad enough I had to bring your noob butt with me.." said the man.

"Bring it bird boy Faulks, I will cut you to pieces if you insult me further!" said the woman preparing to draw a blade, Faulks shrugged and set his hands ablaze.

"You can't kill a phoenix Dark Emerald, you aught to know better than that.." he said, the woman now known as the Dark Emerald sighed and put her sword away.

"Fine then, what is the plan?" Faulks took out a small wooden puppet.

"I am a fan of wanton slaughter as much as you but for now...we are mearly messengers." he said as he tossed the puppet into the air and it glowed, meanwhile the Young guns and Slade approached a small house in the middle of no where, inside the house sat a white haired man with a scared eye, Slade kneeled before him.

"Master Rikamaru it is very great to see you again." the man now known as Rikamaru arose and smirked.

"Ah my star apprentice returns, and you've brought friends this time it seems." Slade nodded, Rikamaru however eyed his demonic arm. "What happened to your hand?"

"Yes, their my companions sensei, and as for my hand....I got in a fight with a demon and lost." Kiva nodded and bowed with the others.

"Greetings, Rikamaru-sama we are known as the young guns." Sarge nodded.

"Yep." Rikamaru nodded and eyed Blazer curiously and Darkstar with a sweatdrop.

"What is with these two, the tall one in red seems to have a little ninja training but only the basic's of stealth..the other looks like he is mocking all that being a ninja stands for." Sarge nodded.

"Believe it." Darkstar face faulted and turned back to normal.

"Ok that's enough of that, let's get serious." he said, Rikamaru nodded.

"Indeed, have you returned to finish your training Jack?" Slade flinched but nodded.

"Yes but master, I go by a different name now, Slade Matrix." he said, Rikamaru nodded while looking at Blazer.

"You..would you like to learn more about being a ninja? I can sense you were trained well in stealth but there is more to it." Blazer nodded.

"Rikamaru-sensei would it be alright with you if I too received some of your teaching?" Rikamaru nodded.

"Of course it would, as a matter of fact I've got some missions from lord gohda ready and waiting, let us prepare and move out. " Slade and Blazer nodded, he looked at the other three.

"Why don't you three head up the road from here to my friend Ressai's house for us." they looked at him confused at first but nodded.

"How come?" Rikamaru didn't say anything and motioned for the boys to follow him, the three left. "That guy is mysterious..." Darkstar nodded.

"Yeah but he's very skilled it seems, we might as well do what he wants." said Sarge, they walked up the road as Slade and Blazer followed Rikamaru through the trees and soon night fell as they reached a temple.

"My mission was to exterminate someone in that temple, but since your back, I'll let you and your accomplice go in my steed." Slade nodded.

"Alright sensei if you say so." he said gripping his sword and crawling up towards the temple. Blazer looked at Rikamaru.

"You aren't going to do anything?" Rikamaru shook his head.

"No...this was to be my final test for him...and you best follow his lead." Blazer nodded.

"Alright.." he followed after Slade, the two slowly crawling up towards the temple, Blazer soon caught up with Slade who made a silent prayer. "Not to keen on killing eh?" Slade shook his head.

"No..cause sis would be ashamed of me, and I've taken enough lives as is.." he said back silently.

"Well we have no choice dude, just let it go..." Slade sighed.

"Alright..follow my lead..." he said narrowing his eyes, he snuck up on someone walking with a sword he stabbed the man in the neck with his sword, Blazer winced.

"Wow...I didn't mean go that cold..." Slade didn't seem to care.

"You said to let it go..and I will..follow me Blazer." Blazer nodded and did so and followed Slade around the large temple stealthily and silently, and after eliminating everyone in the temple, the two returned back to Rikamaru who smiled.

"Well done, you've passed your final test my apprentice.." he said smiling to Slade, who bowed.

"Yes my master..." he said back, Blazer smiled.

"What about me?" Rikamaru nodded.

"You have proven to be very skilled as well, but I believe you have much to learn, now let us go...to Ressai's." Slade and Blazer nodded.

_"This guy is clearly weird, we slaughtered everyone in there..I couldn't tell who the target was.."_ thought Blazer.

"I could..." muttered Slade as they kept walking towards the house where Ressai and the others were.

"Welcome back, so how many heads did you guys cut off?" asked Darkstar, only to earn a smack from Kiva.

"Don't ask.." said Slade, but at that moment his sword and Blazer's sword, both began to pulsate as if reacting to something. "What's this?" he wondered, Sarge began shaking and two orbs one blue and one brown along with two swords, one gold with a silver hilt and one silver with a gold hilt, appeared, but as the orbs landed on the ground pieces chipped off of them.

"What's going on, the Soul Edge and Caliber orbs are reacting..." said Sarge.

"As are Alondite and Ragnell..." said Kiva..

"What could this mean?" Darkstar looked at their swords. "Oh I get it, we should merge the swords with these things, and probably some cortosis as well." Sarge looked at him oddly.

"Cortosis? Isn't that the alloy from Star wars that resists lightsabers?" Darkstar nodded.

"Yes, get the ship out so we can get some made." Sarge nodded as Ressai was confused.

"What is all this?" Slade looked at him.

"Let's just say dude that this time, your gonna be hard fixing our weapons up." soon all was ready and Ressai melted down the swords as well as the cortosis alloy and as for the jewels...

"Hang on, before melting them down I say the chipped shards should go into the others alloy." all looked at him confused.

"Why should we do that?" asked Kiva.

"You remember how those swords acted...this way their powers will be kept in check." Sarge replied, Ressai understood and melted the alloys together before getting to work on Slade and Blazer's swords.

"How long will this take?" asked blazer.

"Patience dude, Ressai is good he'll have them finished soon knowing him." he said smiling, however the smile turned to a frown when the sounds of footsteps coming were heard. "Ressai were you expecting anyone else this evening?" Ressai shook his head.

"No I was not, you have been my only guests.." Slade and the others nodded and headed outside to see none other than Faulks now in his normal clothes, the Dark Emerald in dragonic warrior attire brandishing an eight pointed sword, and another demonic cloaked puppet before them.

"Faulks do you ever learn when to stop coming after us!?" demanded Darkstar. Faulks mearly set his hands ablaze.

"As long your breathing I'll never die, besides our last fight wasn't finished properly." Kiva raised her hammer up.

"I'd say it was..." she said shifting her gaze to the Dark Emerald. "Who are you as there is such an evil aura I sense from you."

"Heh, My name is Dark Emerald and your not as dumb as you look lowly life form..." she retorted, Sarge pulled out a laser gun and Blazer began glowing, Slade motioned for Rikamaru to step back, while clenching his demon fist.

"The only lowly life form here is you, and I swear I'm gonna use this arm you caused me to have and break you into pieces with it!" he yelled making everyone including Rikamaru shake.

"You're annoying!" Slade growled when she said this.

"Sensei step back.." he and everyone else prepared to fight, Blazer shook his head.

"Not even past the first chapter and already a fight to the death?" Sarge nodded.

"Yes, glorious isn't it?" Darkstar nodded before turning into a yellow and blue suited man with extending adamantium claws.

"It is!?" he yelled before lunging at Faulks who came in along side the puppet.

"Another stupid puppet, Fireball!" yelled Kiva blowing off one of it's arms with a magical fire blast, Slade meanwhile grabbed the Dark Emerald by the head, slammed her into a tree and began slugging her with his demon arm.

"Tell me HOW DOES IT FEEL!" he yelled, Dark Emerald only grinned with madness.

"I LOVE IT!" she yelled whilst slashing a large gash across his chest, and then licked the sword with his blood on it, chuckling with excitement, Slade however was starting to grin evilly as well.

"You like that huh ok, GET OVER HERE!" he yelled extending his demonic arm, grabbing and tossing away her sword he then slammed her onto the ground hard and began pounding on her harder. "DIE DIE DIE!" she grinned more as Rikamaru watched in awe.

"Such power..it surpasses Mei-oh in every way." Slade would not be stopped but Dark Emerald kicked him off, grabbed her sword and took off into the air.

"Come fly after me little boy!" she said vanishing into the clouds, Slade prepared to follow, but Ressai emerged and tossed him and Blazer their tempered swords, and both grinned feeling the powers within them.

"Thanks Ressai, Your gonna die Dark emerald!" he yelled taking off into the sky after her, Rikamaru and Ressai were stunned.

"He can fly?!" they both said at once, Blazer grinned as Faulks and Darkstar went at it, claws vs fire.

"Hey Darkstar, move aside, Kurokikan's got a new move!" Darkstar did so as he grinned evilly.

"Kumori-Nami!" he yelled out, sending forth a powerful wave of darkness that slammed into Faulks hard sending him back.

"Why you little!" he yelled, lunging for them along with the puppet, only to be intercepted by a rocket from Sarge. "That hurt..." Kiva continued to fire off fireballs at the puppet blowing it's arms and legs off, up in the clouds, Slade looked around but could not find the Dark Emerald in the darkness of the night.

"COWARD, COME OUT AND DIE!" he yelled before a whisper reached his ear.

"Oh no need for name calling..." said the Dark Emerald childishly before slashing her sword into him in several places, ripping terrible wounds into him, Slade however grinned and turned around and slashed her with his sword causing her to scream in agony while feeling holy and light forces coming from it.

"What's the matter? I thought you enjoyed pain!" asked Slade evilly.

"Holy light...you've being getting aid from something!!' yelled Dark Emerald charging forward.

"No, I just had two holy weapons fused into my sword, let's see how well it fairs against yours!" he lunged forward as well and the two swords clashed, causing the clouds around them to dissipate, soon however Dark Emerald's sword began to crack and soon broke under the pressure of Slade's powered up Hoshiryu.

"WHAT?!" yelled Dark Emerald in shock as she was slashed again, Slade moved back as he felt the urge to use something new.

"THAT'S RIGHT FEEL THE PAIN AND TORMENT, FEEL IT ALL!" his sword began to charge with energy as a portal opened behind the Dark Emerald and an arm yanked her through it as Slade yelled out his call. "Hoshijuuji-eda!" a beam of harsh light came forward out of the sword and lunged at the Dark Emerald but it was too late as the portal had closed, Slade laughed ."That's right, run you cowardly shadow, it is just a matter of time.." he said as back down on the ground, another rocket blast from Sarge sent Faulks flying.

"Enough I'm outta here for now, but this isn't over Darkstar!" he yelled lunging into a portal that opened and closed quickly.

"Sore loser he is." said Darkstar as Rikamaru walked up and made a circular motion with his hand before thrusting his weapon into it and pulling it out, he then made a pose as lighting struck the puppet disintegrating it into pieces.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" yelled Blazer in praise, Sarge wacked him over the head however in annoyance.

"Mister Rikamaru sir, we needed that thing in tact to locate a foe of ours.." however Rikamaru handed him a small paper on which was a bar code. "What is this?"

"I found it among the air when this "puppet" exploded...it will help will it not?" Sarge nodded and took it as Slade landed, blood coming from many portions of his body.

"Oh my god, Slade what happened to you!?" asked Kiva concerned, quickly using a healing spell to heal most of the wounds and stop the bleeding.

"She got away, again...but I got her back for this.." he said waving his demon arm about, Sarge sighed.

"In any case we better head out now that we got what we need from this realm, I'll analyze the code on the ship and we'll go from there." Slade nodded and bowed to Rikamaru one last time.

"Till we meet again Master." Rikamaru nodded and watched with Ressai as they climbed aboard the Ragnarok and headed off.

"Such strange things they have.." Rikamaru nodded.

"Good Luck in defeating your foes my apprentices, or should I say fellow master and apprentice." he said before heading back to his hut for the night, meanwhile in the nexus of time and space, Draken was carrying an injured Dark Emerald through the base and placed her in a restoration tank.

"He roughed you up didn't he, and broke your weapon too.." Dark emerald winced at the thought of what had transpired.

"He must've had somekind of help." Draken however shook his head.

"I don't know, I felt several sources of powers coming from the blade, and you might want to rest and heal for now ok?" he said as Faulks came into the room.

"Dang them." he said holding his chest. "Their getting better." Dark Emerald rolled her eyes at him. "What are you looking at noob?" she turned away.

"Nothing." she said as Faulks climbed into another tank.

"Leave her be Faulks, I'll not be having anymore arguments between you two in my presence." Faulks nodded as Draken left the room and as soon as he got out of it. "I'll have to get her a new weapon since she can't be his weapon with her own power." he said as a radio transmission came through in the main room upon his arrival. "Who is it." a cloaked figure stood on the screen. "We'll I'll be...what brings you to the outer realms...Roberta?" he asked evilly.

Meanwhile back in the pokemon dimension, in Slade's realm, in a familiar darkened room in saffron city of Kanto.

"We've got no other choice now, are they ready yet?" asked a man to a scientist on a screen.

"Well yes...and no, one of them failed completely but the other two succeeded grandly. " the men sighed.

"Well send the defunct one away and have the other two good and ready to..." at that moment a door blew open, and from it stepped the cloaked Roberta.

"I'm afraid your target isn't in this realm anymore...but I could make use of your toys...more than you fools can." she said in a demonic monotone voice before the sounds of gunfire drowned out into the night, along with the screams of men who stood no chance against the woman before them.

Back on the Ragnarok Slade felt better after coming out of the shower. "Man I feel like a new man." Sarge chuckled.

"Well Kiva's a great healer, but the healing waters we've installed help too, by the way Slade, as far as I'm concerned your one of us now, got that?" Slade nodded.

"Oh yeah, I do, and by the way...can you uh..build me one of those portal gun things?" Sarge sweat dropped.

"Maybe later, right now I got some analyzing to do." he said as he headed for the cockpit. "What a day, and the party's just getting started." he said as he prepared to find out where they would head next.

* * *

Thanks go out to Darkstarj13 for beta reading it, also, yes there will be occasions where the fourth wall is broken and if you don't like it well then...don't read, until next time, later on.


	2. Sells to Die For, The Brutal War Commenc

Disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters darkstar, blazer, sarge, kiva, and the guardians were created by myself and darkstarj13. slade matrix belongs to me, the dark emerald belongs to katielegends. there is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic.

Chapter 2: Sells to Die For, The Brutal War Commences.

"In the nexus of time of space, at the base of the guardian's Draken entered a training type room, and saw a restored and healed Dark Emerald hitting a training post lightly, as this happened Faulks entered with disdain.

"I don't see why she's still here, she's not one of us, heck she's not even powerful." Draken sighed.

"She had doubts but now they are gone...." Faulks however shrugged.

"Ok boss man, what about the robo bitch and her stupid toys, she shouldn't even be outside the barrier..." Draken shrugged.

"Don't ask me why she's here, but as for those toys...they will prove to be most useful.." he said walking away, Faulks walked the other direction.

"Yeah right..." he muttered before thinking. _"Those damn inners want to just rub in how superior they are to us, well I'll show them someday."_ he mentally growled.

Meanwhile in another dimension, high above the state of Colorado, specifically above the town of Willamette... "So this is the place, nice." said Sarge as they descended onto a mall.

"A shopping mall in the middle of no where, sounds kinda weird for a code to be here.." muttered Kiva before she smiled. "Then again I could use some new clothes." Sarge sweat dropped.

"We're not here to shop Kiva, keep that in mind..something doesn't feel right though I'm picking up strange energies." he said as they landed the craft on top of the mall and proceeded to get out of it, and then put it back into capsule form by pressing a button on it and put it away into a case. "I guess we best head on in now huh?" Slade nodded.

"Yeah." he said before hearing something nearby. "Uh does anyone else hear that? It sounds like moaning and groaning." Darkstar walked over to a gate that overlooked out to the malls parking lot.

"Uh guys...I think I see lots of Zombies down there..." Slade moaned and slowly took out his cassel and jackal guns. "Uh Slade...?" Slade groaned.

"Not again...are we in Racoon city or near the place?" Sarge shook his head.

"No were are not, were in another world Slade, this is Willamette Colorado." Slade shook his head.

"Still why are they zombies..." he walked inside as it he looked ready to snap.

"I'm nervous suddenly.." said Blazer.

"Your not alone, I know how strong those guns are..." said Kiva as they followed Slade inside, ironically enough after walking down a long hallway. they entered into a modestly built mall and found they were on the upper level, looking over a guardrail they saw several people moving things to the front doors to barricade them, an elder man saw and hailed them.

"Hey you young'ns's up there get down here and help us move stuff, get a move on already!" he yelled.

"Alright we're coming.." muttered Darkstar as they descended and began helping pile up things at the doors such as plants and benches. "There you happy now." he asked.

"Yeah, those zombies won't be getting in now..." however this did not last long as an old lady began moving some of the benches to get to her dog. "Is she crazy!" yelled someone but no one could stop her.

"Madonna I'm coming sweety!" she yelled, a poodle was seen outside the doors and Slade gripped his guns.

"Get ready for war, there coming in." he said solemnly before firing his guns off, completely blowing up the doors along with several zombies and he continued firing off as they entered.

"Slade stop it!" yelled Kiva concerned, but Slade didn't seem to hear them, his only concern was killing the undead hoards before them.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE YOU DIE!" He yelled whilst firing, eventually the others had enough and Darkstar and Blazer grabbed him by the arms while Sarge took out an RPG and they ran back up the stairs. "LET ME GO I MUST KILL THEM!" he yelled in anger.

"No can do." said Sarge blowing up the other set of stairs before reloading his weapon and upon reaching the top of the stairs turned and blew them up as well so the zombies couldn't follow them. "There now they can't get us...too bad for everyone else though.." he said glaring at Slade.

"What is it? I was going to kill them!?" he yelled while being dragged down the hallway and into the security room they had entered through before, as they entered Sarge grabbed a blowtorch and quickly welded the door shut.

"Look Mr. trigger happy we don't need you going insane ok." Slade sighed and put his guns away.

"Alright fine.." he said. "What now.." he muttered as the bracelet on his right arm glowed and from it popped Saya.

"Oh joy, it's Navi.." muttered Darkstar before being on the receiving end of a kick from her that almost knocked him down. "Why you little!?" Kiva held him back.

"Don't call me Navi, it's bad enough I had to rest for so long after fighting you, you drained nearly all my powers." she then looked around. "Where are we, and why do I feel death in the air?" she wondered.

"Ask Mr. trigger happy here." said Sarge pointing at Slade before examine an air duct nearby. "Well at least we've got a way to get back in there..." he said sighing, Blazer looked at him crazed.

"You wanna go back in there with the zombies? Not a smart move." Sarge shook his head.

"True but the code is somewhere in the mall and we gotta find it...even if we have to fight through those zombies and go from store to store.." he muttered, Kiva let Darkstar go.

"Alright then, let's head out then and go find it." he said, the others nodded and one by one, piled into the air duct and found themselves on another section of the roof. "How quaint." Darkstar looked out over through a nearby gate and saw zombies from all over the town coming into the parking lot, he then turned into a man with black hair with a chainsaw on his right arm and a shotgun in the other. "I guess it's time to do some shopping, S-mart style.." Kiva smacked him over the head.

"Will you stop acting like a retard, we got work to do..." she said seriously, although Darkstar saw signs of mischief written on her face as well.

"Kiva your not gonna go window shopping are you.." Kiva rubbed her head.

"Heh, that depends..." she muttered as she followed the others towards an elevator nearby, thankfully it was not zombie infested and the ride was smooth until the hit the bottom.

"First floor, guns, booze, and.." Kiva held up her mallet stopping Darkstar. "Hey I wasn't gonna say women.." she sighed and whapped him with a fan instead.

"Alright then, let's get going.." she said as they entered into a warehouse, there were no zombies about, at least until they came to the hallway door, were a zombie welding a hammer entered and slugged towards them, needless to say, Slade was not in the mood.

"It's killing time." he said going for his guns, but Sarge stopped him and blew the zombie apart with a twelve gauge shell.

"Do no use those here dude, what if you blow the code we need up?" Slade shook his head.

"Alright then, what am I supposed to do? Let them bite me?" Sarge sighed as more zombies started coming.

"Just don't go overboard, kill the zombies, but nothing else." Slade sighed.

"Ok, boss.." he said, Saya come we've got some killing to do." Saya sweat dropped.

"Wow there's a lot of zombies here aren't there." she said as Slade started firing energy blasts blowing up groups of them, behind them Blazer and Sarge headed upstairs and Sarge continued to head shot zombies to stop them.

"Sheesh, I didn't think there'd be this many I'm wasting bullets." said Sarge annoyed as he had to reload his shotgun, Blazer shrugged and proceeded to use his

Kumori-Nami attack on them, clearing out many, back on the ground level Kiva and Darkstar found themselves in-between a music store and a toy store, Darkstar immediately went into the toy store and began stocking up on cards.

"Oh man, come on Darkstar, not more playing..." Darkstar turned into a Cajun man wearing a brown coat. "...cards, oh crud he's gone into Gambit mode again." Darkstar turned.

"What up monamei?" he asked as the zombies entered. "Now as much as I'd love to play cards, I got a better idea Cher." he said picking up some Lego plush heads and began to place them on top of the zombies heads, and a while later, Blazer and Sarge ran by seeing this and sweat dropped.

"Judging by this...darkstar's been through here." said Sarge with a sigh.

"Indeed, by the way Sarge what world is this anyway?" Sarge shrugged.

"Dunno, the worlds Dead Rising was all the computer got, but it didn't make much sense to me." he said while proceeding to cap more zombies in the head, soon they met up with Slade and the others at the entrance to a movie theater. "Darkstar did you have to put the Lego heads on the zombies, and why are you dressed as Gambit again?" Darkstar chuckled.

"Not much monamei!" he said, causing them all to sigh, but then Blazer realized something.

"You know...there's no zombies coming out of the movie theater..." Slade however shook his head.

"I can feel...life coming from out of there though...so someone's inside." Sarge nodded and they headed in silently, the entrance area was as clear as a ghost.

"Alright nothing so far, now let's check the theaters, maybe something good is showing." said Blazer. Darkstar however sighed when he saw what they were showing.

"It seems their all showing zombie night by the looks of things." Kiva shook her head.

"And how do you know that?" Darkstar pointed at a tv above them that showed what they were playing. "Oh ok." Darkstar then looked over into the nearby gift shop and chuckled when he saw Megaman like accessories, but his attention as did everyone else turned and looked down the hallway where the theaters lied and doors began to open.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Saya, earning a whap from Darkstar.

"No one quotes Star wars but me, got that pixie stick!?" Saya fumed over him making him sweatdrop.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" she yelled her sword at his throat.

"nothing..." he muttered as people wearing yellow raincoats and wearing green retarded goblin masks appeared into the hall, among them came an elder man wearing a priest garb welding an archaic sword took the front.

"Heathens, you dare defile this place with your non believing kind, you shall be cleansed and wiped from this earth!" he yelled, Sarge quickly deduced they were dealing with a cult.

"Uh guys..we might want to back off, this guy's just insane, and we're dealing with a cult." Darkstar however quickly grabbed a megaman gun off a rack and aimed it at the cultists.

"I've got things covered sarge, say hello to my little friend." he said before shooting out....toy padded balls that simply bounced off the cultists with ease, many knifes and packs of explosives began to make themselves known as Kiva sweat dropped.

"It's not working Darkstar!" Darkstar threw the gun at the leader hitting him hard and grinned.

"Don't worry I got another plan." he said as the cultists ran froward. "JUMANJI!" the cultists didn't stop. "Well that plans shot down run!" he yelled quickly and they all headed for the exit, Slade however grabbed a black scepter from his backpack that seemed to look like a cannon and upon clicking a button caused a giant red energy blast to come flying out of it, slamming into the cultists and there leader incinerating all of them whilst blowing up the movie theater in the process thanks to the explosives the cultists were carrying, Sarge shook his head as they managed to escape the blast and narrowed his eyes at Slade's weapon.

"That's a damn caster gun ain't it?!" Slade nodded and blew the smoke away from the front of it, smiling the devils grin.

"I really love the silence after this thing is fired." Darkstar laughed.

"Well best laid plans." Kiva glared at him.

"How was that best laid in anyway!?" she demanded.

"Because it involved a cane laser!" Slade whapped Darkstar over the head for saying that

"The correct term is spell gun, not cane laser!" he yelled as Sarge shook his head.

"Enough children, let's go outside and get some air cause the smoke from that explosion's getting to me." he said, but he soon regretted this when they saw the park was filled to the brim with zombies. "On second thought..the smoke's probably the best place to be right now." he said, Slade was annoyed more and proceeded to take a silver briefcase out of his backpack. "What is that?"

"That's not funny in this situation Slade!"yelled Blazer, however the briefcase quickly transformed into a machine gun and opened fire on several zombies. "So it turns into a gun...still there's too many." the contraption then turned into a tri barreled rocker launcher. "What the fuck?" Slade fired off rockets blowing up more of them.

"Interesting, a converting weapon." said Sarge interested, it then turned into a large barrel like laser that mowed down several zombies, making them sweatdrop. "Jesus, what else does it become?" he soon got his answer when Slade suddenly found himself sitting in a chair surrounded by a circular like line which had many rocket cannons attached to it, needless to say many zombies were soon destroyed and decimated by the following blast, once done, the contraption returned to normal and Slade held it up proudly.

"Behold, the literal briefcase of death." he said holding up the thing, Sarge drooled at it.

"Must have." Slade sighed and casually tossed it to him. "I can have it, really?" Slade nodded.

"As long as you build me a portal gun then we'll call it even." Sarge sighed.

"Alright I'll build you one." he said, Slade nodded.

Back at the guardian's base...

"So Roberta, assure me that these androids of yours will succeed in disposing of the young guns?" Draken asked, but Roberta mearly chuckled.

"I doubt it considering how much I had to modify the two I took from that one brats home world, it'll be amazing if they can last more than an hour." Draken glared at her.

"So their nothing but a big waste of time then, why build them!?" he growled, ready to attack, but Roberta quickly held a cannon to his face.

"Let me remind you that it was not my intention to come out past the barrier, Lord Geo commanded it and I suggest you back off because you and your lowly followers have no right to bare the title "guardian".; she then took up a remote and activated the androids. "If anything helping you stomp out these nuisances before they get through the barrier would be my goal here." Draken growled more, Roberta smiled.

"Why don't I show you something Interesting.." she said leading him into another room, as she did, Faulks walked by with an interested look on his face.

_"She stood up to him without batting an eyelash, if their that powerful..then I'll have to go into the inner realm and obtain more power someday."_ he thought.

Back in the "Dead Rising" world.

"Saya look out!" yelled Kiva as a sickly and pale looking red wasp buzzed at the fairy, but Saya quickly cut it in half.

"No problem I've taken down worse.." she said, everyone sweat dropped when they noticed all the remaining zombies in the park suddenly convulsed and fell over dying.

"You just took down every zombie here.." said Blazer impressed, Sarge looked at the bugs remains and taking out his scanners ran a test on it.

"Weird, it seems the wasp had the same "infection" the zombies had and if it's destroyed then all zombies nearby are as well." Darkstar smiled.

"So if we see the bugs, we nuke em." Sarge nodded.

"Yeah, how about for the time being we split off and go into different sections of the mall to find the code, we'll reconvene at the food court, sound good?" Darkstar nodded.

"Sure why not, sounds like a plan, but who goes where?" Sarge thought for a moment.

"How about this, Slade you go back into the paradise plaza, Darkstar you head to the wonderland plaza, Blazer go back and see how the entrance plaza's down and Kiva you can go to the Al Fresca plaza." Everyone nodded as it sounded like a plan. "Remember to keep a lookout for the code bar, and don't go overboard..Kiva I'm looking at you." he said sighing, Kiva glared back.

"How come, you really think I'm going to steal stuff?" Sarge nodded.

"Yes..." Kiva stomped off.

"Ugh, men!" she yelled leaving angered, Darkstar sweat dropped.

"Well at least she didn't hit me this time." he muttered before heading for the wonderland plaza.

"Guess we should head out too Slade." said Blazer, knowing to get to the Entrance plaza he'd have to go back through the paradise plaza first.

"Alright, but this is getting insane." Blazer sighed.

"You know your really uptight around all these zombies, what's the problem?" Slade sighed.

"Let's just say I've had to deal with these things once before..and it was not a pretty sight." he said, Blazer nodded as they split up.

Paradise Plaza....

"Uh Slade, what are you going to do with that guitar?" Slade hooked up the device to some rather large speakers and began playing tunes on it, Saya had to cover her ears as the sound waves ripped through the air knocking out many wasps and killing several zombies as well. Watching above Roberta smirked interested at his strategy.

Entrance Plaza....

Not Surprisingly Blazer heard this. "What the hell, who knew he could play the guitar that well..." he was cut off when gunfire caught his attention. "the fuck?" he quickly hid behind a post and saw three snipers standing around the area they had first entered the mall. "Geez, why didn't Sarge come this way instead, he'd have a field day with these guys." he said taking up his zanpakto. "Alright Kurokikan, let's show em what we got!" he yelled before running up a nearby stopped escalator.

North Plaza....

"Man this area must've been under construction since it's barely finished.."he said capping zombies with his guns, whilst also shooting any wasps he saw, ducking around a corridor he came to a long hallway that lead to a gun store causing him to chuckle. "Man how ironic they'd isolate this place." but as he prepared to enter he witnessed a normal human get blasted out of the doors and inside saw a giant country man with a shotgun not looking to good. "This is gonna be painful." he thought as he prepared to enter the room, engaging his shields as he did so.

Wonderland Plaza....

"You've gotta be kidding me..." he muttered seeing the children's playground. "Sarge you are so gonna die for sending me here." he looked around. "Nothing but clothing and sport shops..." he then heard satanic laughter coming from above where an indoor roller coaster ride was station, being curious he decided to check it out only to come face to face with a chainsaw tossing clown.

"Stay away from there boy!" said the clown before the throwing the chainsaws at Darkstar who caught them and to the clown's dismay began juggling them.

"I used to be a clown too, though I gotta say..." he stopped tossing them and held them satanically. "Chainsaws are a bit deadly ain't they." the clown pulled out some knifes, making Darkstar chuckle. "Groovy." was he said as the clown threw them.

Al Fresca Plaza....

A cool breeze awaited Kiva when she entered the plaza, she smiled at some jewelry in a nearby shop while blowing up zombies with fireballs, but knew better than to steal. "Stupid Sarge...some of those would look really great on me." she said smiling, however a blast of energy caught her attention and she turned to see two men dressed in business suits wearing glasses, a large R adorned their collars. "Ok...who are you guys? Red Ribbon Army rejects?" however she wasn't paying attention to an incoming talisman that slammed into her back and caused her to wince in pain as a man wearing country like attire walked up.

"Those two are with me little miss, and I gotta say who would've thunk a piece of paper is all it took to take you down." he said smirking before taking out some rope, he quickly tied her up, as he did this a portal opened and from it stepped two oddly dressed knights, both wearing attire with dragon like designs on them, one red, the other blue.

"Ok, now that you've secured her we'll take it from here." said the red one in a deep voice. The country man nodded and allowed them to pick her up.

"Hey let me go!" she yelled, trying to get loose, however the talisman on her back was slowly weakening her. "No..." she muttered before falling unconscious, however this was felt as the knights carried her into the portal, the country man smirked.

"Ok boys it's time we head to our meeting place." he said, back in the paradise plaza, Slade stopped playing and dropped the guitar holding his head in pain, Saya was concerned.

"Slade is something wrong?" she asked.

"I just felt...Kiva's energy signature vanish..." a chuckling was heard. "Who's there?!" Roberta landed and turned before lunging at him, he dodged and drew his sword quickly slashing her with it, a cut opened up on her side revealing circuits and Roberta turned and grinned whilst holding her side.

"Not bad, I can tell Draken's gonna have some trouble with you if your this powerful." she said chuckling, Slade held his sword at her and glared.

"Who the hell are you lady!?" Roberta grinned.

"Name's Roberta, the guardian of metal..and one of the stronger more superior inner realm guardians." Slade's eyes widened upon hearing this..as did Blazers having returned from the entrance plaza.

"Say what, Inner Guardians!?" he demanded, Roberta laughed.

"Yes, eight of us who maintain order on the other side of that accursed barrier." Slade growled, Blazer sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe this..we thought we were almost done with you and now you tell me there's eight bloody more?" Roberta nodded.

"By the way, you might want to go to the food court, some of my associates are there, waiting to give you what you seek." she said before leaving into a portal, Slade growled.

"I hate her." Blazer nodded.

"That makes two of us.." Slade then sighed.

"We better go the food court, cause I've got some bad news for everyone..." Blazer wondered what it was but seeing his expression decided to wait, Slade took out the earpiece and contacted Sarge with it...

Meanwhile back in the North Plaza..

"Oh come now...you want guns so bad, your willing to kill to get em?!" yelled the gun store owner, Sarge however shook his head as he saw the man fall into a group of zombies, at this time his earpiece came alive. "Sarge here, what's the problem...meet at the food court now? Ok if you say so." he said running past the zombies and heading towards the wonderland plaza where Darkstar watched at clown tripped and fell onto his chainsaws, blood spewing everywhere.

"Watch that first step..." he said with a disgusted look as the clown finally stopped move, Sarge ran up to him.

"Hey Darkstar we need to move to the food court, Slade says he found something out about there!" Darkstar nodded.

"Alright.." however upon arriving at the court with Slade and Blazer who came through the park, all of the exits became sealed with gates. "A trap!?" yelled Darkstar, Slade growled as three laughs were heard.

"Well what took you boys so long." said the country man. "Heck at least the girl was quick to be captured." Darkstar's eyes narrowed upon hearing this and realizing Kiva wasn't among them.

"YOU KIDNAPED KIVA!?" he yelled! the others stepped back.

"Big mistake, big mistake..." muttered Blazer, but then the two business men walked up behind him, Slade noticed the R's on their collars and shook his head.

"Team Rocket really did build those things, wow, just wow." the androids spoke.

"I am Goz!" said the first

"and I am Mez!" said the second before both spoke.

"And we are going to blow..." they clapped hands."you up!" Slade sweat dropped.

"THE AMBIGUOUSLY GAY DUO!" yelled Sarge and Blazer in disgust, Goz and Mez fell down.

"Hey how dare..." Slade fired off an energy blast destroying Goz instantly, Mez was mad, but Blazer quickly lobbed off his head with his Zanpakto causing him to explode as well, the country android sweat dropped.

"Haven't you boys heard of pre fight monologs?" Slade blasted an arm off with one of his hand cannons.

"Haven't you ever heard of NOT breaking the 4th wall." Blazer tapped him on the shoulder.

"Slade we're not in your realm anymore...the 4th wall is free to leisurely break now." Slade shook his head.

"I still hate it." the country android held his arm.

"I was programmed to kill your ass's as per miss Roberta's orders and that's exactly what I plan to do, ya hear!" he yelled lunging at them, Sarge was confused, but Darkstar quickly turned into a giant stone man and kicked him in the balls. "AGH! MY BALLS I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO GET KICKED THERE MY DOCTOR SAID SO!" Slade shook his head.

"You have no doctor, you were just built jackass!" Darkstar turned back to normal and dragged the android into a nearby room.

"LET'S SEE WHAT ELSE WE CAN YOUR DOCTOR ADVISED AGAINST!" he yelled angrily, the others sweat dropped as the sounds of smashing and pummeling was heard.

"YO DARKSTAR LEAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US!?" yelled Blazer, however Darkstar did not stop until a code came flying through the air towards them, Sarge took out a white like device known as the portal gun input the code into it and motioned for Slade and Blazer to get Darkstar and the two did so silently, Darkstar tried getting out of their grip, but Slade's was too strong as he cussed and swore enough verbal insults to put anyone to shame, as they walked through the portal they emerged into a grass like plain near a building and Sarge took up a remote and pressed and as the portal closed behind them the sound of an explosion was heard.

"Should I even ask..." muttered Blazer, knowing Sarge was like that. "So what world is this?" Sarge smiled a bit.

"The Call of Duty World, but I don't see or hear any signs of..." a stomping noise was heard... "Battle...." a large purple dragon like robot stomped towards them. "Ok...first androids now a robot?" Slade recognized it's design and shook his head.

"This brings back memories." he muttered before aiming at the crystal with his guns and he quickly blew it up. "Sure ain't like last time though." he said.

"You've fought one of these things before!?" demanded Sarge, Slade nodded however Darkstar..still enraged broke from Blazer's grasp and immediately started throwing many charged cards at the robot, slowly blowing parts of it off one part in particular flew at Sarge knocking him to the ground, and at that moment a beeping was heard before.

BOOM!

"AGH! MY ARM!!!!" yelled Sarge rolling around with a now blown off arm, Darkstar stopped his rampage, the remnants of the robot fell to pieces, he looked at Sarge, his eyes full of remorse.

"What have I done?!" he demanded, Blazer quickly took out a towel and wrapped it around Sarges arm as he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

"This isn't good." said Saya, Slade nodded as another code paper flew through the air and he caught it, taking up Sarges gun he loaded in the code and opened a portal.

"One injured, one KIDNAPED, this is not gonna be fun from this point.." said Slade as he watched Blazer and Darkstar carry Sarge through the portal, he and Saya followed after, as it closed, Faulks watched from nearby.

"I knew his anger would be his undoing, I know your weakness now Darkstar, and next time we meet...you die." he said before vanishing into another portal.

At the base of the Guardian's Draken shook his head as Roberta repaired herself. "So you let him slash you intentionally, really smart woman, plus your other toy did worse than the androids." Roberta giggled.

"Heh, think of it of us getting to know each other better, besides...I'm not going to have to deal with the boy, you are." Draken snarled. "And with your current level of power you stand no chance of beating him..." Draken snarled more and slammed the door to the room shut.

"We'll just see about that, after all I've got a hostage now...and if the boys don't play by my rules, they won't get her back." he said before laughing evilly.

* * *

Thanks go out to Darkstar for beta reading and helping this chapter along as well as Katielegends for helping as well, until next time, kudos.


	3. Arrival in the Old Republic, Taris Troub

Disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. the characters darkstar, blazer, sarge, kiva, and the guardians were created by myself and darkstarj13. slade matrix belongs to me, the dark emerald belongs to katielegends. there is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic.

Chapter 3:Arrival in the Old Republic, Taris Troubles.

"Where the heck are we now?" wondered Blazer as they stepped into what appeared to be a building of somekind, Darkstar felt a rush of energies surround him that made him smile.

"I have a pretty good idea, we're in the Star Wars demension." he said smiling, Slade looked out a nearby window and noticed they were in space above a dark blue like planet.

"Yep, and we're on a spaceship to boot, maybe they've got a.."at that moment the cocking of a gun was heard.

"Hey now who are you guys! This ship is private!" yelled a man weilding a laser gun, Slade quickly took out his sword but Darkstar stopped him.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but our friend needs help!" The man saw Sarge and sighed putting his gun away.

"Well then again you guys don't look too threatening so i'll help, this way!" he motioned for them to follow them to a medical room which seemed pretty advanced, soon Sarge was outfitted with a robotic arm after a painful surgery.

"Heh, reminds me of when Luke gets his fake arm in episode five." said Darkstar chuckling, Sarge sighed.

"Yeah, but when we get the chance i'm gonna make a better one." he said as he got off the medical table. "Slade..keep that portal gun, i'll just make another ok?" Slade nodded.

"Of course.." he said smiling, the ship soon shook. "What was that!" the man from before approached them.

"We're under attack from a sith fleet, we need some extra guns so will you all help?" he asked, the four nodded.

"Sure, just give us some weapons and we'd be glad to help." said Darkstar, who felt like a kid in a cnady store upon holding a laser blaster.

"Here i thought i was the gun obsesser but then again this is the Star Wars world." said Sarge, the man looked at them oddly but shrugged it off.

"By the way my name's Trask Oldo, now let's move out." he said, they nodded and followed him through the ship, soon enough they came upon some fighting between soliders on the ship and other soldiers wereing silver body armor with black masks.

"So we must be in an ancient time cause that's old school sith armor." said Darkstar who grunted when he nearly got shot. "Frisky little bastards ain't they." Sarge however took out a grenade and threw it at the men who jumped out of the way but weren't able to escape the blast entirely, this allowed the good soldiers to nail them dead on and kill them.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel." said one of them, Sarge sighed and picked off three more with easy headshots with his sniper rifle.

"You don't know what that statement means pal." Slade sighed.

"Enough, we need to get out of here." Said Trask. "This ship is starting to go down!" Slade muttered something under his breath but let it go.

"Whatever, let's just go already!" he yelled and they ran through the ship, room to room, gunning down anyone who tried to stop them until they came to a room with two doors and Darkstar stopped as if feeling a ghost.

"What's wrong dude?" asked Blazer, Darkstar growled as one of the two doors opened and from it stepped a dark robed man with a dual welding red lightsaber.

"It's a dark jedi, i'll hold him off while you get to escape pods!" yelled Trask running at the man, the door slammed shut behind him and an explosion occured rending the door imoperable.

"He's not gonna make it is he?" asked Blazer as they had no choice but to go through the other door, Darkstar shook his head.

"No, that sith was very strong in the force, but no where near as strong as Vader." Slade sighed as they soon entered another room, Sarge walked up to a computer in a corner and grinned, but then frowned.

"Guys i've got good news and bad news." Darkstar and Blazer sighed.

"Give us the bad news first." said Darkstar.

"Well, I dunno if i'm gonna be able to open this door or not, but the escape pods are on the other side and we're in luck cause there's one left." Slade pointed his pokedex at the computer making him confused. "Uh Slade, what are you.." Slade smirked as a beam shot from the pokedex and entered the computer, and two seconds later the door opened. "The hell!" another beam errupted from the computer back into Slade's pokedex and he grinned evily.

"I tampered with this thing alot so sue me?" Sarge wanted to know more, but was dragged by Blazer into the escape pod, Darkstar and Slade hopped in as well and they jetisened and headed for the planet below...

One overly dramatic crash later...

"Wake up darkstar!" yelled a voice as cold water was dumped on him waking him up.

"ACK!" he spazzed awake. "Geez that was cold Blazer." Blazer chuckled nearby.

"Wasn't me." he said chuckling, Slade was holding a bucket and sighed.

"Are you three so fragile, I mean you all collapsed when we hit the ground." Darkstar shrugged.

"We're not superhumans Slade, even though i could've transformed into the..." Blazer walked up and took out his sword.

"Say it and you die!" Darkstar sighed.

"Alright I won't" he looked around confused, and noted Sarge was not among them. "So where are we and where is Sarge?" Blazer shrugged.

"On a sith controlled planet named Taris and Sarge dude went out to go do some scouting.." Sarge returned at that moment.

"Back." he said as a small ball like droid floated around him.

"What's that thing?" asked Blazer, Sarge smiled.

"Got it for a bargin at a droid shop, and I installed alpha into it." at that moment the tactical AI appeared.

"Yes master sarge, and i am glad you are better after losing your arm." Sarge glared at Darkstar who chuckled.

"Oh come on i'm sorry dude." Sarge nodded and sighed.

"I know but still, you've gotta calm down, we'll find Kiva no matter what, the good news is I think she's on this planet cause my scanner picked up her earpeice, but she's on one of taris lower levels and to get down there we'll need clearance." Darkstar grinned evily making claws shoot from his arms.

"I'll make them let us go by." Sarge sighed.

"And we'll have every sith wanting our skulls, not a smart idea, luckly me and alpha located a base nearby were we can get clearance from."

"Alright then let's go!" said Darkstar who ran out, the others sweatdropped.

"This is not gonna end well." muttered Slade.

Meanwhile in the lower city portion of Taris, inside a dark room Kiva awoke to find herself locked inside an energy cage, she was bound by a metallic armor and blushed when she saw she was wearing a simple white dress with a simple skirt. "Who dared to change my clothes!" she yelled, a chuckling was heard in the darkness before a stout man appeared.

"So your awake, you'll make an excellent prize in the upcoming race." said the man, Kiva wanted to use a spell, but with her hands bound so close together she could do nothing.

"So what's your name?" she demanded, the man chuckled more.

"Brejik, leader of the Black Vulkur gang and soon to be leader of all gangs in the lower city." he said chuckling before walking off, Kiva growled.

"Those boys better find me soon or i'm gonna kill them, especially Darkstar." she said

Back on the surface...

"ACHOO!" yelled Darkstar, nearly sneezing on Saya who was riding on Slade's shoulder.

"Hey watch it you nearly got my wings dirty!" Darkstar laughed.

"It'd be am improvement at least navi.." a magic spell hit him in the face. "HEY!" Saya giggled. "Why you little..." he stopped when Slade pointed a gun to his face.

"No more fighting or i kill whoever makes the next move." he said sternly, Darkstar muttered as they came up to the sith base. "So this is it huh?" Sarge nodded.

"Yes let's go in now." they did so, but as soon as they hit the desk the lady behind it signaled an alarm.

"Republicans!" she yelled, Darkstar sighed.

"Lady we're not with the..." Slade sighed and drew his sword as they were surrounded.

"Don't think thier listening Darkstar." he said before swinging away and sending the soldiers flying into peices.

"Leave some for the rest of us!" yelled Sarge taking out the breifcase of death and using it to blow away more soliders, Blazer drew his sword and Darkstar his two lightsbaers and both charged into the fray, killing many many men until they came to a room where a sith grunt locked them in and smiled.

"This is an acme quadruple thick door, unbreakable or my money back!" Slade sliced the door down and sent the man flying after running him through.

"Hope you kept the receipt asshole." he said, they ran through more of the base until they came to a room with a large droid in it, behind it was an elevator. "Leave this to me and Sarge, you two go up the elevator and see if anyone NICE is there." Blazer and Darkstar nodded and took the elevator up as the tank droid opened fire.

What awaited the two was a small room with a sith inside. "Well well what do we have here, two replublicans and a jedi none the less." said the sith, Darkstar growled.

"Turn from the darkness lest you be consumed by it!" he yelled, the man chuckled before powering up, Blazer shook his head.

"Um should we let him do that, shouldn't we like..stop him or something?" asked Blazer nervously as the man's aura began to expand, Darkstar shook his head.

"No it's a rule of Star Wars, we wait..." he said.

"Ragh i'm a sith lord ragh!" yelled the man powering up.

Thirty minutes later...

The Sith finished charging and soon exploded with rippling muscles and his pants expanded as well. "Did his pants just grow thirty times thier normal size?" demanded Blazer, Darkstar shook his head.

"Finally." however the two tried to attack the sith, but it was to no avail as he charged lightning in his hands. "Blazer i've got an idea, don't dodge it'll hurt him morely!" he yelled and both got caught by the blast...

"Man, I was beginning to think this thing was a challenge." said Slade as he looked over the tanks droids remains, Sarge nodded but then sweatdropped as he heard the explosion from above.

"What the heck's going on?" Slade shrugged.

"Dunno, let's find out." the two headed for the elevator as back up above Darkstar was beginning to recover.

"Well that could've gone.."something grabbed him. "Ah my face!" he yelled, nearby Blazer got up angrily.

"I swear the next time I see Darkstar i'm gonna kick him right in the..."he saw the same sith lord running at him whilst holding Darkstar. "Fuuu..ck!" he yelled before gettign grabbed and started kicking to no avail, whilst Darkstar tried to elbow himself free. "Hurt him morely, nice plan jackass!" he yelled, Darkstar however kept smiling.

"No wait for it, I can feel his pride weakening!" he yelled as the sith lord plowed through the wall with them..."Wait for it..." he then slammed them into the ground. "Ok...Maybe I didn't think that through too much." he said, Blazer sighed in pain.

"Yah think!" he demanded, an energy blast from no where crashed into the sith lords back causing him to faulter, Slade smiled as he turned around.

"Glad I got your attention, why don't ya come fight me." the sith growled and lunged only to get kicked back hard.

"What the hell!"demanded the sith as he got back up as Slade jumped down and quickly began gathering energy causing the ground to shake violently.

"Holy shit..." muttered Sarge as he watched on his scanner device Slade's power levels' begining to rise at a incredible rate, soon enough a glow of grey light overtook Slade and he was covered in silver body armor, he then lunged at the sith lord and with one kick sent him shocking Darkstar and Blazer massively.

"Damn, he just punked him out with one blow!" said Blazer in shock, Darkstar grunted.

"I could do that, if I wanted too..." he muttered as Slade beat the crap out of the sith with hard and fast blows before firing off a strong energy blast that desintegrated the sith lord into peices.

"Well that's that." said Slade as he dusted his hands off, Saya smiled.

"You've gotten stronger it seems Slade." she said with her hands behind her back, Slade nodded as Sarge found something before leaping down to join them.

"Hey guys I found something awsome, some launch codes to get off this planet." Darkstar was confused.

"Why would we need launch codes to leave?" he asked.

"Well this planet's under a quaranteen, so we'll need them to get off this rock." Blazer nodded.

"Yeah but first we gotta find kiva." Darkstar nodded suddenly becoming hyper.

"YES, FIND HER WE MUST!" Slade nodded detransforming.

"Agreed." he said as they headed towards an elevator that a sith was gaurdian. "So Sarge, will that get us to the lower city?" he nodded.

"Yeah and down there is where Kiva should be?" Slade nodded.

"Alright then." he took out his sword and sliced the gaurd into peices quick as a flash. "There now we can proceed." the others sweatdropped.

"I couldn't even see him move." said Blazer impressed, Darkstar nodded as well, Slade shook his head.

"Remind me to train you two when we get off this planet." he said as they entered the elevator, when they got off of it they found themselves in a narrow tunnel like corridor and the sound of laser fire was heard.

"Let's go check it out." said Sarge, they turned a corner and saw two gangs about to fight each other.

"You dirtbags have been in second ever since the gang wars started." they heard one person from the first group to the second.

"Yeah, well your about to be in dead place!" retorted someone from the second group, before both groups turned to see the four young guns. "Well well looks like we've got ourselves a blingual bloodfest." said another person, causing many weapons to be pulled out, however the Young Guns turned to Sarge confused as he had a thermal detonator in his hand.

"Sarge where'd you get a thermal detonator?" asked Darkstar confused, Sarge shrugged.

"I don't know." Darkstar walked up to the groups of people and looked around.

"Now before we do this, let's go over the ground rules, rule number one, no touching of the hair or face." the others nodded.

"Of course." said one person, Darkstar nodded.

"Alright then let's do this!" a battle cry was shouted and soon chaos erupted into a massive brawl which...

"Which is not sutible for even the mature rating scumbag." yelled a drill sargent popping up, this fight is too violent for normal eyes so you will.." he was stopped when a shot ran out through the air.

"OH SHUT UP!" yelled Darkstar, the violent battle continued until.

"SITH PATROL!" yelled one of the gang members, sure enough a large sith patrol was heading thier way., this caused everyone to drop thier weapons and run off. The Young Guns made it to a safe spot along with the good gang members and sighed.

"Man that escalated quickly, that really got out of hand fast." said Sarge.

"Yeah it did didn't it?" asked Slade.

"Yeah I stabbed a guy in the heart." said Blazer grinning evily, Sarge nodded.

"I saw that, where'd you get the Trident from?" Blazer wasn't listening.

"Yeah thier were swoop bikes, people on fire and I killed a guy with a trident." Sarge sighed.

"Blazer we need to talk." Darkstar stopped him.

"Sarge at this point we're all wanted for murder." he said, the remaining gang members looked at them.

"Thanks for bailing us out dudes, we appreaciate it, you blokes need some help?" asked one man in an austrailian accent, Sarge nodded.

"Yes, we're looking for a friend of ours down here named Kiva, anyone seen her?" the bek's shook thier heads.

"No we haven't, come with us though our leader can help you." Sarge nodded.

"Lead on then." they walked through the tunnels and soon came to the base.

"Here we are." they walked in and were lead to a desk where a blind man wearing an old suit welcomed them.

"Greetings friends, I am Gadon, leader of the Hidden Beks, I hear you helped out some of my subordinates, how can I ever repay you?" Darkstar spoke.

"Well now we need help finding our friend Kiva..." Gadon let out a deep sigh.

"I'm afraid your friend is being used as a pawn for the upcoming swoop race, Brejik my former pupil and leader of the Black Vulkur gang's has taken her hostage under the pretense that she is a jedi.." Darkstar growled.

"Guess we're heading to the Black Vulkur base then." Gadon shook his head.

"She's too valuable to be left at Vulkur base, I tell you what, the swoop race is tommarrow and i'll let one of you ride to get her back as thanks for helping my gang out." the four nodded.

"So who's gonna ride?" Sarge sighed.

"I will." he said, the others nodded.

"Good choice." said Blazer, Gadon nodded.

"Very well, we'll provide you all some lodgings and in the morning take you to the swoop track." the four nodded and had a good night's rest, when morning came they got up and were lead to the swoop track.

"You know how to drive this?" asked an Alien to Sarge, Sarge nodded back.

"Yeah, I think i can handle it." he said, getting in he rode onto the swoop track and got a fast time. "See, told ya." however a riot was fast approaching when someone yelled.

"People hear me, the hidden beks are cheating, they are using a prototype accelerator, clearly an unfair advant..." the man known as Brejik was silenced by Darkstar cutting him down.

"AGAIN, SHUT UP!" he then let Kiva out of her cage, but as soon as he took off the restraining mechanisim...four whaps were heard.

"WHAT TOOK YOUR DIPSHITS SO LONG!" she demanded holding a fan over them, they held thier heads but Slade recovered as the remaining Vulkur's charged.

"Comso Destroyer!" he yelled slaming his hands together in a horizontal formation before firing off a beam causing the young guns to brace themselves, kiva almost went flying until Darkstar grabbed her.

"Nobody look up my skirt!" she yelled.

"Nobody would want to." yelled Blazer.

"I would!" yelled Darkstar, at that moment a boulder fell down on top of him crushing him down as Slade finished his attack.

"Overkill much?"asked Saya as she sat on his shoulder, Slade shrugged.

"Not really." he replied...a while later back at the beks base, Kiva came out of a room back in her normal clothes and sighed.

"Sorry about earlier guys." she said, they nodded, Darkstar barely holding his head.

"Well at least your back now, now we should get off this planet before the sith come looking for us." said Sarge.

"I agree."said Slade, Darkstar frowned.

"But I wanna check out the bar..." Slade hit him.

"We can always stop at a space station or another planet, right now getting out of here is more important." he yelled, they left the beks base and headed back to the upper city, once there Sarge took out a capsule and upon clicking it chunked it and from an explosion of smoke came Slade's ship the ragnarok. "Let's get out of here." he said and they quickly climbed on much to the dismay of many and took off into the sky...

High above the planet a sith fleet lead by an indicter class ship was waiting for them along with a large fleet of ships "What the fuck!" demanded sarge as he did his best to dodge the fire and thrusted the engines to full. "We're not gonna make it, they've got us pinned down and must have advanced rocket boosters or something!" Slade calmly walked up and opened a cuboard above him where a lone button sat.

"Rocket boosters, you wound me." he said clicking the button and upon doing so the ships fifth engine kicked in and it blasted through the fleet with ease, becoming covered with a plad like color and disapearing from sight.

"HOLY SHIT THEY WENT THE PLAD!" one of the pursueing ships pilot's yelled.

"THEY HAVE LUDICRIOUS SPEED!" yelled another, as they were soon eating space dust.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SHIP COULD DO THAT, WE COULD'VE BEEN KILLED BACK THERE!" yelled Sarge at Slade who sighed.

"You didn't ask." Sarge was about to yell more when Blazer motioned for them to come to his spot.

"Guys we've got a transmission coming in, from Dantoonie." Darkstar became suprised and smiled.

"Patch it through." Blazer did so, and a voice came through.

_"Greeting's traveler's who are strong in the force, this is master Dorak of the jedi enclave at Dantoonie, we ask that you come to us immediantly, we have much to discuss."_ the five looked at each other in awe as the voice continued on...

The Young Guns go to Dantoonie to receive training in the ways of the jedi, however old enimies as well as new ones lie in wait for them.

Thanks for reading this, kudos to darkstarj13 for beta reading it, and next is a christmas story i plan on doing, see ya later.


	4. Forced Training on Dantooine

Disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. The characters Darkstar, blazer, Sarge, Kiva, and the guardians were created by myself and darkstarj13. Slade matrix belongs to me, Beka Goldheart and the dark emerald belong to KatieLegends. There is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic.

Feel much better after taking the long break, in all honesty my passion to write is very low right now so don't be expecting updates too quickly fellow readers, with that aside enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4: Forced Training on Dantooine

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Slade as the Ragnarok descended onto a lush green like planet, Darkstar nodded.

"Oh hell yeah, it's not every day one receives training from Jedi masters, and it's gotta be better than a dummies guide." All sweat dropped at this statement.

"Thanks for bringing that book up..." muttered Blazer.

"Your welcome.." said Darkstar as the ship landed in a large courtyard, however as they prepared to descend, Sarge decided to remain behind.

"I'm staying here guys, it's time I made me a new arm that I like." the others nodded.

"Sure dude, take all the time you need." said Slade as they departed and found themselves in temple like area. "Ok, I'm paranoid." a protocol droid walked up to them.

"Greeting's visitors, the Jedi masters of this enclave have been expecting you." he said motioning them to follow him and they did so, down a ramp like corridor into a big hall were four men stood, one was a tanned skin man with short hair and was wearing a grey suit, the second was a man with short hair as well, also wearing a grayish suit, the third was an alien with tentacles wrapped around his pink skinned head, and the fourth was a small creature with grayish fur on his body and wisdom in his eyes, Darkstar nearly back dropped seeing the small creature.

_"An ancestor to master yoda?!"_ he thought, Kiva stared at him as the creature spoke.

"Greetings young ones, thank you for coming, as there is much we need to discuss." it said, Slade was confused.

"Speak, about what?" one of the two normal men present spoke, his tone showing signs of disdain.

"Welcome to our academy, I can only hope your presences here do not cause more trouble than it's worth." Blazer and Kiva looked at each other.

"What are they talking about." whispered Kiva, Blazer shrugged.

"We are considering training the four of you to become Jedi, although we do not normally except teenagers for training, this is a special case." said the pink skinned alien.

"Huh, but I've already trained in the ways of the force." said Darkstar, showing his lightsaber as proof, Slade nodded as well.

"So have I." this caused the others to look at him surprised. "Hey I came through this dimension..once." he said sighing.

"Before we continue, we should introduce ourselves, I am master Zhar." said the pink skinned alien, before pointing to the small creature. "This is Master Kavar." he pointed at the normal skinned man. "This is Master Vrook." he pointed to the final tan skinned man. "And the chronicler of our academy, Master Dorak." he said, the four bowed in respect. "As I have said before, we are considering training you four in the ways of the Jedi." he looked at Slade and Darkstar, though you two have the potential to become fully fledged Jedi knights with the amount of force flowing through you.

"Really?" asked Darkstar, trying to contain his excitement, Slade on the other hand, didn't care.

"Yes, of course your two colleagues here also have the force flowing through them, but not as high yet so they can at most achieve the rank of Padawan." said Zhar.

"I see." muttered Blazer with some disdain, however Vrook caught this.

"The lure of the dark side is hard to resist, but with attitudes like yours it might too easy to fall." Darkstar elbowed Blazer hard.

"Ignore him, he's emo." Vrook nodded.

"Very well, let the training commence."

After another very long training montage later...

Outside the Enclave, the Young guns stood out on Dantooine's surface, finally after week's worth of training. "Boy, am I glad that montage is over." said Darkstar.

"Yeah that's the second one in this bloody fic and we're not even five chapters in yet." complained Blazer.

"Well let's just be thankful no one caught it on tape this time." said Kiva.

"Yeah the batteries ran out on my camera." said Darkstar.

"So me and Kiva are headed to the grove place, and you two are headed to the ancient ruins near here?" asked blazer.

"Ok, so long story short, you guys go check the cross faces, then the others go to the swamp, and I'm heading back to the shooting range to test out my new arm." said Sarge showing off his new mechanical arm, Kiva was annoyed.

"Did you just make a Scooby Doo reference?" she asked, taking out her staff and slowly forming it into a hammer, Sarge shrugged.

"What if I did?" Kiva raised the hammer, Darkstar turned into an adult wearing a simple suit, tie, black hat, glasses and stroked his new beard.()

"This is going to be painful." he said, Kiva however turned and brought the hammer down upon him instead causing the area around the enclave to shake.

"Ok that had to hurt." muttered Slade pulling out a shovel and slowing beginning to dig Darkstar out of the hole. "You two head onto the grove, once I dig him out we'll head for the ruins." Kiva nodded and headed off with Blazer across the plains; eventually Slade was able to pull Darkstar out and dragged him to the ruins.

"Man this place is laid back." muttered Blazer as he and Kiva traveled across the plains towards the Grove, Kiva nodded not liking the feeling she was getting, upon their arrival they found a stone monument, a simple place of quietness where stone like path was surrounded by pillars, within the center of these pillars kneeled an alien cat like girl who immediately stood up to their arrival and fired off lightning from her hands, taking action Kiva thrust her staff into the ground drawing the lightning into it and grounding it, shocking the cat girl.

"What the, how could you do that!?" Kiva picked up her staff as Blazer readied his Zanpakto.

"So you're the reason this grove is tainted huh, now it makes sense, prepare yourself!" she yelled as the three prepared to engage in Mortal Kombat, meanwhile Slade and Darkstar had reached the ruins they were supposed to go to, and upon entering encountered three oddly built droids, two of which scuttled forward intending to attack them.

"Jeez, and here I thought this would've been easy..." muttered Darkstar drawing his lightsaber."You take the right one I'll take the left one." Slade shrugged and drew his Zanpakto.

"Whatever just take 'em down!" he yelled only to have the robot he was targeting shoot an intense beam of fire at him singing him. "Ok that...stung." he growled before lunging at the robot, eyes narrowing and sword charging for the kill.....

Back at the Grove...

"How could I have...lost..." muttered the cat girl as she fell to her knees."Very well, finish me off." Kiva however kneeled before her and slapped her across the face.

"What would that possibly solve?" Blazer sweat dropped. "Look, I could tell as we fought that your feelings are very convicted right now, I don't know what's wrong but you should return to the enclave and settle things out there." the cat girl looked into Kiva's eyes and could tell she was telling the truth.

"I see, my name is Juhani, thank you for helping me turn away from the path of darkness." she said, Kiva smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome, I'm Kiva and this is Blazer, we're new trainee's to the academy, hopefully we'll see you there sometime." Juhani nodded and walked off.

"Well I'm glad that's over with, I wonder how the others are doing?" wondered Blazer.

Speaking of which....

"You think maybe we overdid it a little?" asked Slade looking over the chopped scraps left remaining of the two robots.

"Nope, now let's get what we came for." he said as the two bypassed the third robot and entered another chamber where a space ball galactic like map awaited them. "Huh, what the heck is this thing?"

"I dunno, looks like a map." said Slade, looking at the base of it, the words "Star Map" were shown. "It's a...Star map?" Darkstar looked over it and noticed a few planets on it seemed to stick out.

"This looks important...better record it and let Sarge analyze it later." he said linking a data pad to the device and recording data on it, once he was done the two left the ruins and headed towards the grove to check on Kiva and Blazer.

"So what happened at the ruins?" asked Blazer as they reconvened, Darkstar nodded holding up his data pad.

"Yep, got something for Sarge and the counsel to look..." a laser blast occurred almost hitting the pad, "What the...?" they turned and saw a large group of armored men walking towards them; Darkstar had no trouble identifying them."Mandalorians..." he muttered as the leader approached.

"What is this, a picnic...kids like you shouldn't be out here..." he stopped when he saw Darkstar, Kiva and Blazer were carrying lightsabers. "Ah, more Jedi to add to my collection!" Kiva sweat dropped.

"Collection?" however as he took up his blasters Slade recognized what he meant.

"He means to kill us and take our weapons as trophies...don't think so pal!" he yelled running forward and kicking the man back hard into a boulder, making the other Mandalorians start firing.

"Smooth move Slade, now we're going to die!" yelled Darkstar, Slade shook his head, however as they prepared to counter attack, shots from seemingly nowhere occurred and some of the Mandalorians began to drop.

"Where's that fire coming from?" demanded Blazer, however upon looking up they saw Sarge, now with Jet boots and a sniper rifle in his hands grinning.

"Hey guys, thought I'd come join the party!" he said, the mandalorian leader got back up annoyed and took out a rocket launcher.

"You stupid brats!" he yelled firing it off, however Slade took out his Caster gun and returned the fire with a large blue blast of energy that overtook the missilee and headed towards him. "Ancient technology..."was all he could say as the blast completely incinerated him into nothingness, Slade blew the smoke from his gun as Sarge landed, having picked off the remaining opposition.

"So what did I miss?" he asked, Darkstar handed him the data pad.

"You need to go back to the counsel and have them analyze this, it's got some important information I'm sure they'd love to have." Sarge sighed.

"Hey I just got here and these jet boots of mine need time to recharge." Darkstar sighed.

"Fine, there's only one other place I'd like to go check out before we head back to the Enclave." Kiva raised an eyebrow.

"Where's that?" Darkstar motioned for them to follow him around a nearby bend and before them stood a cave. "I've been feeling some weird energies coming from in here, I'd like to go in and check it out, any objections?" there were none. "Good let's go inside then." As they did so however, two shadows watched them from a distance.

"So their going treasure hunting now, well too bad we're going to spoil it." said Faulks, next to him the Dark Emerald simply nodded, inside the cave the Young guns came across spider like creatures known as Kinrath, but Darkstar would not let them impede his goal and slashed them into tiny pieces with little effort.

"He seems really eager to get to the rear of this cave." noted Kiva.

"Yeah, like something's drawing him in." said Blazer, soon they came to their goal, an open cave with many crystal formations before them.

"Oh wow I'm in heaven!" yelled Darkstar as he quickly collected shards from each formation.

"Hey you greedy bastard save some for the rest of us!" yelled Sarge, however as he came to one formation, Darkstar stopped and looked at it for a good two minutes before taking a shard from it and smiling. "What's up?"

"This crystal...was calling to Me." he said simply, when we get back this goes into my blades." he said smiling. "I'll just cut it in half." he then picked up more shards and continued being hyper, even going so far as to put some dirt near the crystals in a jar and started shaking it singing. "I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt!" the others sweat dropped as he started leaving the cave with it.

"Is he serious, I guess the crystal excavating made him lose touch with reality?" Slade said as they followed, as soon as they got outside, Faulks shot the Jar of dirt evaporating it.

"Now you fucking don't." he said annoyed. "Who do you think you are Jack Sparrow?" he demanded, Darkstar was annoyed.

"You broke...my jar of dirt..." he muttered, Faulks shrugged.

"Yeah so what..." Darkstar's eyes narrowed more.

"You broke...my Jar of dirt..." he quickly grabbed Sarge's sniper rifle and shoved into Faulk's mouth. "YOU KILLED MY JAR OF DIRT!!" he yelled pulling the trigger and blowing Faulks head clean off. "Never do that again.." he muttered as Faulks fell to the ground, head completely shattered with blood splattered everywhere, Dark Emerald sweat dropped as did everyone else, and Slade noticed her quickly.

"Well well, look what we got here." he said as Saya popped out of his bracelet.

"Isn't she that dark witch or something?" Dark Emerald sweat dropped more.

"No, I am not a witch." Kiva smirked at this.

"Sure sure, yet you totally act like one." Dark Emerald glared.

"At least I don't look like you human." Slade sighed.

"Don't bother reasoning with her, she's not going to listen to us Kiva." he took out his sword. "You ready to continue where we left off last time." Dark Emerald nodded with an evil smirk.

"Of course." she said, brandishing her sword once more, the two began fighting instensely, soon the two engaged in a joint lock. "You didn't learn last time that you can't beat me, what makes you think you can this time?!" demanded Slade.

"I will do whatever it takes to get my revenge on you!" Slade growled as they backed away, the others watched intensely.

"Over my dead body!" he yelled, Dark Emerald merely smiled.

"As you wish." she said, continuing the fight, until Kiva had enough and fired off an exist spell at Dark Emerald pushing her back. "I will not...give up." Kiva grew annoyed.

"Yes you will witch, you cannot beat us as you are now." Dark Emerald narrowed her eyes at her.

"You know...I'm getting really tired of you, red headed wench..." Kiva glared, her staff began changing into its hammer form.

"What did you just say!" Dark Emerald shook her head.

"Need I repeat myself, are you really that deaf!" This caused Kiva to angrily nail the Dark Emerald with her hammer sending her flying off into the sky, and into a conveniently opened portal where she was caught by Draken who sighed.

"Seems you've met the crazy one of that group." he muttered as the Dark Emerald hit him off of her and staggered off.

Back on Dantooine, a storm began to brew overhead. "Let's get back to the Enclave, I think we're done here." said Darkstar, the others nodded and followed, as they did so, the corpse of the fallen Faulks began to convulse with life, and began to rejuvenate with flames that burned away the down pouring rain, he soon stood up fresh as a daisy holding his head and mouth.

"Damn it that hurt like hell, Darkstar, your gonna pay..I'm gonna get reinforcements and next time we meet, you all will die." he said before vanishing into a portal.

* * *

The Young guns receive a mission of importance, and gain a traveling companion as they set out for the desert world of Tatooine.

() to the Nostalgia Critic from

Much thanks to KatieLegends for helping me with the latter portions of this chapter and my friend Darkstarj13 for beta reading it, until next time, catch ya later.


	5. Much Chaos Abound, Tatooine Terror

Disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. The characters Darkstar, blazer, Sarge, Kiva, and the guardians were created by myself and darkstarj13. Slade matrix belongs to me; Beka Goldheart and the dark emerald belong to KatieLegends. There is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic.

Sorry for the late update, I've been having a BAD case of writers block lately...in any case enjoy.

Chapter 5: Much Chaos Abound, Tatooine Terror.

"I can't believe their doing this to us." said Darkstar as they returned to the Ragnarok, and prepared to leave Dantooine. "I mean I respect the Jedi order but even so this feels forced." Slade sighed.

"I get the feeling it's not so much about them sending us to find these star maps, but more about the fact their making one of the Jedi here accompany us." Darkstar nodded.

"Yeah because she's going to be strict as heck, I hear she's one of the best padawan in this place which means trouble." Blazer sighed.

"Sure whatever, so you'll have to lay off the beer for a while, big deal." Darkstar growled.

"It's not the beer, it's the violence, and she's not going to let us kill anything, even the guardians." he said as a woman in-between her teens and adulthood approached them; she was wearing traditional Jedi clothing and welded a double bladed lightsaber.

"So you are the ones I shall be escorting to Tatooine right?" she asked, the five nodded, Darkstar cleared his throat.

"So um, what's your name miss?" the woman nodded.

"I am known as Bastila, now let us go to Tatooine." her stern attitude annoyed them.

"This is going to be one horrible trip." muttered Blazer, the others nodded meekly as they boarded the ship and left Dantooine, as they headed for Tatooine Darkstar got an idea.

"Hey miss Bastila would you like to meditate in one of our rooms?" the others sans Sarge who was in the cockpit got confused as to what he was doing, but he gave them all an even wink, as Bastila nodded.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Darkstar led her to one of the rooms and as soon as she entered it he immediately touched a keypad near the door and locked it down. "Hey what are you doing!" demanded Bastila, Darkstar smiled.

"Just giving you your space to meditate, don't worry once we get to Tatooine we'll let you out ok?" he said, the others couldn't help but laugh and walked away as Bastila shook her head.

"These five are going to be troublesome it seems." she said sighing, sometime passed and by focusing as hard as she could Bastila was able to force the door to open, she then walked around the ship and soon found herself in the ships tech room, on a table was a portal gun that Sarge had been building to replace the one he had given to Slade, she looked it over and picked it up but as she did so Darkstar entered the room and growled.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he yelled, his yell caught her off guard and caused her to press a button on it shooting a beam at Darkstar that caused him to vanish from sight as the others entered the room...

In another dimension of time in space Darkstar landed hard in a forest, however he could tell from his surroundings the world didn't seem natural. "Where the heck am I and what is this place..." however his thoughts were diminished when he saw an egg on the ground nearby, and next to it was an odd shaped black colored device. "The heck is this?" as soon as he picked up the device, the egg began to hatch, and a bright flash of light occurred, when it died down, a small black furred puppy looked up at Darkstar with confusion.

"Hello there, are you my partner?" Darkstar was confused.

"Um, what are you supposed to be?" he asked, the creature smiled.

"I'm a digimon silly and welcome to the digital world." Darkstar was going to ask more when another portal opened beneath the two and they fell through it only to find themselves back aboard the ragnarok, Darkstar landed hard on his back and glanced at Sarge annoyed, Kiva and Blazer were busy chewing Bastila out for touching things that did not belong to her, Slade was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you have to do that Sarge!" he demanded, Sarge shrugged.

"Well we had to get you back somehow...and what's that thing?" he asked, as he did Slade entered the room, as this happened the black device in Darkstar's hands began beeping and a harsh light erupted from it, slamming onto the dark puppy.

"Dark Salamon, digivolve to..." said the dog as her form changed to that of a dark furred cat with oddly shaped front paws that looked more like gloves. "Dark Gatomon!" it yelled, all sweatdropped.

"So where are we landing?" asked Darkstar to Sarge as the ship came towards a town.

"I believe it's known as Anchorhead." Darkstar chuckled.

"You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy...well at least until Mos Esley is built." Sarge wanted to hit him, but restrained himself as Darkstar headed off to let Dark Gatomon know it needed to remain in the ship.

"Whatever." they landed and were welcomed by a person wearing a simple company uniform.

"Hello there, on behalf of the Czerka Corporation allow me to welcome you to Anchorhead; now if you'd please pay the docking fee of one hundred credits and this will cover all future landings here." Sarge gulped and turned to the others.

"Oh crap...we don't have this world's currency." Bastila shook her head.

"And yet you fly around on a ship that must require maintenance?" Slade however walked up to the guy and paid him the money shocking the others sans Bastila.

"Slade where'd you get the cash from?" Slade shrugged and pointed back at the ship.

"There's a dimensional money converter in the Tec room." Sarge sweat dropped as he heard this.

"Oh yea… I completely forgot about that thing." Kiva sighed.

"You didn't need to use your own money for our sake Slade." Slade shrugged as he handed them each a small portion of money to use.

"It technically wasn't my money to begin with..." muttered Slade thinking back to the incident in Goldenrod city.

"Oh well ok then." she replied, they left the dock area and headed out to explore the modestly built city, after a while Darkstar had an idea.

"Ok let's split up guys, Blazer you, Sarge and Bastila check out the swoop track for any information and we'll check out any tech places near here ok?" Sarge sweat dropped.

"First off, why do we have to go with her, and secondly why do you want to go check out a place that's in my field of experience, for all we know you simply wanna go check out the bar." Bastila narrowed her eyes upon hearing this.

"Drinking is strictly prohibited, it goes against the Jedi order." she said sternly, Darkstar rolled his eyes.

_"Tell that to Obi-wan in the future..."_ he thought." Naw man, I want to get ya something to make up for what happened to yourarm is all, I swear it." Kiva rolled her eyes.

"Lets just go." she said, and off the two groups went.

Group A ...

"So this is the swoop track huh?" asked Blazer, Sarge nodded and went inside, they found several people standing around.

"Yep, maybe I should try it out.." Bastila shook her head.

"We came here to find the star map, not spend time playing around." Blazer was beginning to think splitting up was a bad idea as Sarge went to speak with the racer headman who turned out to be a large slug like alien known as a Hutt.

"You know Bastila you should really lighten up, besides we might find clues as to where the star map could be.." Bastila reluctantly nodded as Sarge prepared to do some racing.

Meanwhile Group B...

"I knew it... Darkstar you douche bag you can't keep your mind off the alcohol for five minutes can you." said Kiva, Slade sighed as they were standing before Ancorhead bar.

"Oh come on, I'm just gonna get one little drink and then we'll go to the tech shop ok?" Kiva sighed.

"Alright but one drink and that's it." she muttered as they all entered, inside the atmosphere was quiet and mostly dark, though there was just enough light to see where people were. "Not very lively is it?" Darkstar went to the bar and ordered a drink, to his and Kiva's surprise Slade did the same making many people around him angry. "Uh Slade, aren't you a bit young to be drinking alcohol?" asked Kiva, Slade shrugged.

"Not really, when you've had a Sennen Peach, you've basically crossed the line in alcohol terms." Darkstar rose an eyebrow as the two got their drinks.

"What's a Sennen peach?" Slade chuckled.

"A peach that has lots of alcohol in it, they only grow in the Sennen world too." he said, however as he prepared to drink his drink, a slashing noise was heard and the bottle cracked open into pieces causing the liquid within to splash about, Slade quickly moved back to avoid getting his clothes stained and glared at a tall buff man who looked extremely annoyed by Slade's presence in the bar, he watched as he resheathed a viroblade and growled.

"Brat, who the hell you think you are coming in here and ordering drinks like you own the place." Darkstar put his bottle down and stood up, a grin began forming on his face that made Kiva sigh and head for the door.

"I wouldn't mess with this one, he's with me." he said, the tall man got mad and lunged forward, Darkstar quickly brandished his beer mug and smash it over the man's head, this caused other men to jump up prepared for a fight. "Slade, let me introduce you to the world...of bar fighting!" he yelled as fist began flying...

Outside Kiva merely shook her head.. "Men..." she muttered as several aliens came flying out of the bar. "This is ridiculous.." she said.

"Who else wants some? Come get some!" yelled Darkstar as he punched his way through several aliens who had decided to join the fight.

"It's time to kickass and chew bubblegum.." said Slade kicking another alien through the roof, before grabbing the barkeep. "And I'm all out of gum." this action however caused everyone to stop fighting, Darkstar walked up to him and hit him over the head hard.

"Fool, rule number one in proper bar fighting, no touch the barkeep!" Slade sighed as he let him go.

"Alright, jeez dude." Darkstar finished up the last bit of resistance and then gave the barkeep some of the cash Slade had given him.

"And the second rule is tip the host." he said sniggering as they walked out, unconscious messes everywhere.

"Maybe we should go to the tech shop now before the local authorities show up to throw us in jail." Kiva said while glaring, Slade and Darkstar nodded and headed towards the local tech shop, where inside Darkstar saw something that Sarge would definitely like.

"Hey check that out." Slade's eyes went wide when he saw what Darkstar was looking at, it was an orange-brown colored humanoid type droid that was locked down with a restraining bolt, however he calmed down seeing the color.

_"It can't be the same one, the ones that came after me were black..." _he and Darkstar looked the droid over. "An HK droid..." Darkstar was surprised to hear this.

"Whoa, what did you just say?" Slade sighed.

"I've run across droids like these before, their called Hunter Killer droids, HK for short and they will not rest until their targets are dead." the droid then spoke upon hearing this.

"Query: How is it that you came to know such knowledge young one?" Slade didn't want to tell him as he knew how vicious said droids were, at that moment Kiva came up after talking with the shop's owner.

"No sense in buying this thing Darkstar, its four thousand credits or so the shop keep says." Darkstar's jaw dropped.

"That's ludicrous.." he said before heading over to talk with the shopkeeper, after thirty minutes worth of bartering Darkstar finally managed to get the droid for the lowest price he could, twenty-five thousand credits, however as soon as the restraining bolt on the droid was deactivated he quickly picked up a blaster and fired on the shopkeeper, killing instantly.

"Holy crap, this thing is hostile!" yelled Kiva in shock at the action just taken.

"Statement: I have always been hostile, now that I need not rely on this fool and his primitive maintenance skills, I do not need to hide it!" yelled the droid.

"I guess we better get out of here.." said Slade only to be stopped when Darkstar took the money he had given to the shopkeeper back. "..oh come on that's not nice." Darkstar shrugged.

"Like he really needs it now...let's go." as they exited the shop, they ran into the other group. "So how was the swoop track?" Sarge shrugged.

"Kinda boring actually...and what is that thing?" he asked, pointing at the HK unit.

"Statement: I am HK-47 and I am here to do your biddings my masters." Bastila didn't look to happy upon hearing it's tone.

"Well in any case, we've heard tales that a nearby sand people tribe are causing havoc, so we're going to go put them in their place." said Blazer, handing Darkstar, Slade and Kiva each a pass of some kind. "We need these to leave Ancorhead." the others nodded as they headed out of town, and into the harsh desert. "Geez did it suddenly heat up or what?"

"Well it's a desert planet what'd ya expect?" muttered Darkstar, but as they headed out, none of them noticed a harsh sandstorm blooming on the horizon...

Meanwhile at the guardian's base.

"So let me see if I get this right, these HK droids of yours will hunt down and destroy the Young Guns with ease? Draken asked to Roberta who was finishing some droids similar to HK-47 only they sported a silver paint job instead of his orange-brown color.

"Hopefully so, then again they have improved a bit thanks to their Jedi training so it might not be so easy to be rid of them." Draken sighed.

"Do you enjoy toying with people or just me?" Roberta laughed.

"Just you." she said smiling evilly as she created a portal and the five droids entered it, programmed and ready to destroy the Young Guns.

Back on Tatooine...

"ALRIGHT WHO NEGLECTED TO MENTION THAT THIER WOULD BE A SANDSTORM THIS BAD!" yelled Kiva angered that they had been overtaken by a huge sandstorm, visibility had been cut severely and the group could hardly keep track of one another, sans HK-47.

"Statement: Masters perhaps you should have your optical sensors changed out as they seem dull and useless." this annoyed the group.

"Darkstar why did you buy him again..." Sarge was about to say as the storm finally died down, however they noticed one person was missing. "Uh..where did Slade disappear too?"

In another section of the desert...

"Man that was intense..." said Slade however as he looked around he noticed the others were absent...and the closest thing to him was a cave and someone standing near it. "Oh great, I got lost from the others..." he said before starring at the cave. "Might as well go see if anything's in there." but little did he realize that a small mechanical fly was following him as he ran towards the cave...

"Are you sure that little bug of yours is going to work?" Roberta asked Draken, Draken shrugged.

"Don't look at me you're the one who built it, it was only my idea." he replied as Slade ran into the cave.

Back at the main group...

"Well this is great..the sand's jammed up my scanner so we won't be able to locate him for a while.." Kiva nodded.

"I can't seem to sense him either..." she said, Darkstar sighed as they headed towards a large encampment like place.

"Oh well at least we're near the sand peoples enclave, we'll take care of business here first, then go look for him." the others nodded, but Bastila didn't seem comfortable...as she could feel no signs of life inside the sand people's enclave...

"Geez could this cave be anymore..." Slade stopped as he found a Star Map towards the rear of the cave. "Is this?" the device opened up similar to the one they had found on Dantooine, he quickly got the coordinates it showed on his data pad, but as he did so, Saya appeared from his bracelet. "Saya is something wrong?" Saya nodded, holding her head.

"There's some kind of extreme mystical power emanating from this cave..." she looked around as if trying to find the source and soon did in the form of an alter that seemed to stick out. "Here it is!" however as Slade approached it, a sword appeared in the alter with the blade going into it. "What the?" Slade was confused.

"My question exactly." said Slade as he looked the sword over, it looked like a standard broadsword however there seemed to be a small electric motor around the blade's hilt. "I bet Blazer would love this." he said, but as soon as he tried to draw the sword out, it began glowing with a sand colored light, a circle of energy seemed to form around the two and the sword had vanished from sight. "This can't be good." the circle of energy soon began to flow upward creating a dome of energy around them, then it seemed to expand as if time and space were being manipulated. "Oh yeah this is gonna be fun..." muttered Slade as suddenly two large rock humanoids appeared...

Back over at the sand people enclave.

"Ok, who the hell are you freaks?" asked Darkstar to the five silver droids standing before them.

"We've been programmed by the guardian's Roberta and Draken to defeat and kill you, you will now be terminated!" they all said at the same time before blasting away with rifles.

"Statement: I believe that it is time I educate you in proper assassination protocols." said HK-47, however a swift lucky shot form one of the droids laser rifles struck something his core circuits shutting him down instantly, Sarge rolled his eyes.

"Really good purchase Darkstar.." he muttered while dodging laser fire.

"Oh shut up, you can fix him later..." he said back, while one of the droids fired off a mini rocket from it's wrist at Bastila, she tried to deflect it with the force and managed to do so, however the rocket was stronger than it appeared since the resulting explosion sent her flying into a wall and unconscious. "Oh this is just great, hope Slade's having fun..."

If only that were the case. "Stand still fool and let us crush you and your pixie into dust!" yelled one of the two rock humans, it didn't take long for Slade to realize that they were capable of speech, nor did it take long to realize they wanted him dead.

"I have no idea what's going on, but this madness has to stop." he yelled firing off a ki blast and blowing off one of the golem's arms, however using nearby stones he quickly rectified the problem.

"They appeared when you tried to take that sword, maybe they are it's guardian?" Slade sweat dropped.

"I swear if it aint one group of annoying bastards out to kill me it's another stupid one?" he yelled taking out a rocket launcher form his backpack and blowing off a golems head. "Headshot!" he yelled, however like before, the damage was healed. "Oh come on I blew your head off!" he yelled, the golems however smiled with narrowing evil eyes.

"We are not damaged so easily." Slade nodded and put the rocket launcher away, and began powering up before becoming surrounded by white energy.

"I didn't know it was going to be that kind of fight!" he said before running at the golems once more.

"This power...it's not normal.." muttered one of the golems as Slade literally ran one golem through, however once again it healed itself.

"This is getting old fast." yelled Slade before holding up his hand and forming a whitish blue energy disk in it. "Take this, Cosmic Slicer!" he yelled throwing it at them, one of the golems sneered and leapt to catch.

"I've got it bro." he said smirking, however the other golem was apprehensive."

"Brother don't it's a trick!" he yelled.

"But bro.." said the other golem turning his head. "Trix are for kids.." he said smiling with the evil eyes, the first golem palmed his head.

"On second thought go ahead and catch it, catch it with your teeth." the second golem nodded, but then feeling how deadly the move was, moved his body only for his faced to get nicked.

"OW!" he yelled as the disk cut through the barrier surrounding them and slashed through a nearby rock mountain with someone on top of it.

"Recola...OH GOD DAMN IT!" yelled the person as the top of the mountain crashed into the ground.

"You scratched my beautiful face." Slade realized this was working and motioned for Saya to come to him.

"Saya can distract these morons for a few moments." Saya nodded and smiled.

"Sure thing Slade." she said before flying around them. "Hey idiots, see if you can hit me!" she yelled, the golems began trying to swat her down as Slade thrust his hands together palm to palm in a horizontal like formation, he then began charging energy as the golems tried to hit Saya to no avail.

_"Du du da du du da dud du charging my attack."_ thought Slade, soon enough he was done. "Saya move it." Saya nodded and did so flying upward causing the golems to punch each other square in the face. "COSMO DESTROYER!" he yelled letting off a rather large beam of white energy, one of the golems saw this and could say only one thing.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled as the attack hit home, both golems bodies were completely evaporated by the attack and the barrier shattered around them, however the beam kept going on towards the sand people enclave and two of the silver robots who were on the verge of killing Darkstar and Kiva got evaporated by the blast.

"Hey that was.." Kiva nodded.

"Yes, it was Slade, we can win this now." the other three droids were so shocked by the destruction of their colleagues they didn't know what to do, taking advantage Kiva stood up and took a pose as if ready to cast something. "Darkness beyond Twighlight, crimson beyond blood that flows." The young guns sans Darkstar (who was already wearing his) took out shades and put them on. "Buried within the stream of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, with this mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands, let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, Dragon Slave!" from her hands erupted a blast of red magic that engulfed two more of the robots blowing them into pieces, the third one tried to get away, only for Sarge to blow it into pieces with his rocket launcher.

"Man did that feel good." he said, the others nodded.

"Maybe for us, but definitely not for HK and Bastila." Sarge nodded and began picking up spare parts of the destroyed droids.

"I'll stay behind to fix him up and once Bastila recovers we'll come find you guys, go find Slade before he blows the planet up." the others nodded and followed the trench like path to the cave where Slade awaited them, he now held the sword from earlier and was back to his normal form.

"Yo Slade, where you've been?" asked Darkstar, Slade shrugged as Blazer came up to inspect the sword.

"Awesome blade there buddy, mind if I take it?" Slade shrugged and handed it to him, but as soon as Blazer gripped it began to turn into brittle rock. "What the fuck?"

"Weird." he handed it back to Slade and it returned to normal. "Weird weapon huh? I had to kill to rocky monsters to get it." the others were surprised by this, Kiva however seemed drawn towards the walls over the cave, she began dusting off a certain portion of the wall where something written in an unknown tongue laid before her, the others walked up as she spoke it.

"EIGHT OF ELEMENTS UNITED IN LIGHT, COMBINED IN THIER FOCUS, THE DARKNESS WILL FIGHT." she said. "What does that mean?" she wondered, before smacking the small fly like robot that had been tailing Slade around with a backhand sending it crashing into the adjacent cave wall and destroying it.

"So much for my spybot..but what does that mean..and who were those two Golems that fought Slade when he drew that weapon...this needs to be looked into." Roberta nodded as Draken got up and left the viewing room, she soon followed after.

"Indeed, I bet Lord Geo would love that earth type sword.." she said.

"So Kiva what does it mean?" asked Darkstar.

"Darkstar, quit asking me, I don't know." she replied sternly as Sarge, HK-47 and Bastila soon came to join them.

"Did you find the star map?" she asked, Slade nodded holding up his data pad.

"Yep sure did." he said tossing it to Sarge. "Here ya go techboy." Sarge sweat dropped.

"Why am I the one who's always in charge of this stuff?" Slade pointed to Darkstar.

"Would you rather him take care of it?" Sarge sighed.

"Point taken..." at that moment a stomping noise was heard. "What was.." a roaring was heard. "What now?" a giant lizard like dragon began stomping towards them, Bastila recognized it.

"It is a Kyrat Dragon, we need to get out of here." however with a swipe of it's tail the air current sent her, Sarge and HK-47 into the cave with the others. "No, this is not good!" the dragon stomped closer but stopped, it's facial expression changed to one of annoyance as something seemed to be hitting the creature's back hard, Darkstar heard a beeping go off and saw his digivice was reacting.

"No, it can't be I told her to stay in the ship." he ran forward and managed to squeeze pass the Kyrat Dragon's front legs and sure enough found Dark Gatomon pounding on its back with her lightning slash. "Dark Gatomon stop you can't beat this thing." he yelled, Dark Gatomon was going to say something but the dragon's tail whipped her off.

"I..can...take it.." she said slowly rising, Darkstar gripped his digivice and gave her a smile while petting her head.

"I'm sure you can, now go get him!" Dark Gatomon nodded and began glowing as did Darkstar's digivice.

"Dark Gatomon, digivolve too...!" her form changed to that of a human, however she had dark attire, black like angel wings and wore a helmet with an x shape on it. "Dark Angewoman!" she yelled, she then formed a bow and fired off a dark arrow from it. "Apocalypse Arrow!" she yelled, letting it fly into the Kryat dragon's back, piercing it and causing blood to flow from its wound, it turned and roared at Dark Angewoman hard, but she was unfazed by it, the others however were amazed to see her new form.

"A dark angel, who've guessed?" asked Blazer, Bastila felt very nervous sensing her, the amount of dark energy that was being emitted from her was enough to put most dark Jedi to shame.

"Look at her go." Kiva stuttered as she fired more arrows into its back, however it wasn't going to be enough, at that moment Slade heard a voice enter his head.

_"Use us master, we can destroy this monster!"_ Slade ran forward and slammed his sword into the ground hard.

"Furious earth!" he yelled, and from the ground came large jagged rock spikes that impaled the Kyrat Dragon's claws and kept it in place, all were shocked.

"Wow, what a weapon!" Blazer yelled, Slade looked up at Dark Angewoman.

"Dark Angewoman, finish him!" he said demonically making everyone sweat drop.

"Slade, clear your throat next time you speak." Kiva demanded, Dark Angewoman nodded and charged up one final arrow this one flew through the dragon's skull and killed it once and for all.

"Headshot!" yelled Darkstar in a demonic voice, once again there was much sweat dropping.

As the group made their way back towards Ancorhead... "Listen we must destroy this creature, she is too evil to be left alive." demanded Bastila.

"You lay one hand on my familiar and I will not hesitate to cut your head off." Darkstar shot back as he held a tired Dark Gatomon in his arm, Hk-47 spoke up.

"Statement: touch my master's familiar and lose your arm meat bag." Bastila shook her head.

"How can you allow such a dark creature to be alive." Saya flew up and slapped Bastila across the face.

"Just because she's a virus type digimon doesn't mean she's evil, not all darkness is bad." Bastila seemed to take this to heart as she got back up.

"Very well..." she said when they entered Ancorhead, Bastila headed for the port on her own."I shall return to the Jedi council on Dantooine, I wish you four well on your journey to find the other three star map pieces." the group sighed with relief.

"Well then see ya later." said Sarge as Bastila departed, Darkstar gave her the finger as she walked off.

"Man what a bitch..." he said with disgust, Kiva sighed.

"Quite the poet Darkstar." Darkstar shook his head as they made their way to the ship; however upon arriving a docking crew member stopped them.

"Oh hey is this your ship?" the five nodded. "Can you sign these papers?" Sarge did so, albeit confused.

"Oh sure, what's it for?" the man pointed to the ship.

"It's for a shipment of Gizka, thanks." said the man leaving, the five looked at each other and quickly ran onboard the ship, and found various orange colored frogs before them.

"What the hell are these things?" Slade didn't care and summoned Raiden.

"I don't know, but it's time to kill them!" he yelled stomping on one, however another one seemed to appear and take its place...

Meanwhile at the base of the Guardians, Roberta was shocked when she saw a giant stone like man; quite different from the one's Slade had battled talking to Faulks. "Rocky what are you doing here?" Rocky sighed.

"I'm here for two reasons, one master Geo requests that you go back to the inner realms a.s.a.p., and the second reason is I want to test these Young gun's myself." he said smiling, Faulks nodded.

"Oh yeah...and between the two of us we will destroy them once and for all!" He yelled manically, Roberta sighed.

"Idiots, don't do anything stupid ok?" she said as she turned and walked off. "What could he want with me, is he truly that distrustful of me?" she wondered to herself.

The Young Guns travel to the sith world of Korriban in search of the next star map, however getting into the sith academy there is one problem, but dealing with two guardians at once is another...

Thanks go to Darkstar for beta reading this for me, and until next time, catch ya later.


	6. Korriban Kombat

Disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. The characters Darkstar, blazer, Sarge, Kiva, and the guardians were created by myself and darkstarj13. Slade matrix belongs to me; Beka Goldheart and the dark emerald belong to KatieLegends. There is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic.

Chapter 6:Korriban Kombat.

"So this is Korriban is it?" asked Darkstar as they descended onto a mountain like barren world.

"Sure is..." said Sarge, sighing to the noise being heard coming from the back of the ship. "Are they still going at it back there?" he asked, Darkstar nodded as the sounds of lightning were heard.

"Yep..." in the back of the ship, Slade and Dark Gatomon stood utop a pile of dead Gizka, being somewhat surrounded by the somewhat unkillable frogs, as everytime one would die another took it's place, Sarge had enough.

"That's it, i've had it with these motherfucking Gizka on this motherfucking ship!" he yelled pressing a button a trap door opened up under the gizka, Slade and Dark Gatomon jumped out of the way as the dead frogs and the remaining live ones fell from the ship into a pool of lava below. "Night night froggy's!" said Sarge with a laugh, Darkstar shook his head.

"Whatever just get us to the nearest port already." he said walking back to a panting Dark Gatomon, Slade sighed.

"Good work Miho chan." he said smiling petting her head, Dark Gatomon was confused.

"Miho Chan?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname, I think calling you Dark Gatomon all the time would get abit repetitive, so do you like it?" Dark Gatomon nodded while purring abit.

"Sure I do." Kiva watched this scene with intrest while starring at a card in her hands, on the card was her familiar the Dark Valkyria.

_"I wonder if that cat is Darkstar's familiar, if so then only Sarge and Blazer are left getting thiers since me, Darkstar and Slade have one."_ she thought, soon the ship landed at a modest port, known to all who visited it as Dreshdae.

` "Hope they've got a bar here." said Darkstar as they descended the ship.

"I'm sure they do, but we didn't come for the booze you retard." said Kiva as they headed through a corridor like hallway and into an open area that led to a single downward ramp after Sarge payed the docking fee, as they walked along they noticed three teens about thier ages sans Slade standing around, however they turned and narrowed thier eyes upon seeing Darkstar, Kiva and Blazer's lightsabers.

"Well what have we here, three wannabe jedi's, a weak human and a...freak of nature." said a girl among them looking at Slade's demonic arm as Darkstar tapped Blazer on the shoulder.

"Your not gonna take that from them are you Blazer?" Blazer shook his head.

"I'm going to kill you later dude.." he muttered as Slade shook his head.

"Ok so we're going to be like that are we." he said in an evil tone before promptly extending his demonic arm over the girl's head as it began to glow. "This hand of mine is burning red, it's loud roar tells me to destroy you!" this made everyone else sweatdrop, Blazer and Darkstar promptly grabbed Slade by the arms and dragged him away, forcing him to let go of ther girl who's hair was now completely gone.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" she yelled brandishing a red lightsaber and rushing towards them, Kiva however was prepared.

"Fireball!" she yelled holding up her hand and launching a large ball of fire that toasted the girl more knocking her back hard and out cold.

"Talk about overkill..." muttered Darkstar, letting go of Slade who had calmed down. "You done thier king of hearts?" he asked in a mocking tone, Slade shook his head.

"I guess so." he muttered as they continued to walk around. "I still say we should go back and finish them off." Kiva however shook her head.

"Needless killing isn't the right answer though, and how did your arm extend like that anyway?" Slade shrugged.

"To heck if I know, I just felt like crushing that ignorant girl's head in and it just sort of responded." Kiva took his hand gently and felt it over with her hand, when she reached a certain point on it, she could feel a dark surge of power emerging but the rocky like structure of the arm prohibited seeing what was there.

"Something's on your arm that's making it be this way, if we could find out what it was I bet I could heal your arm." Slade looked up amazed.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Then again I don't know..." Kiva smiled.

"Don't be so uptight i'll fix it." Blazer nodded.

"I agree." he said, sighing as Darkstar found the nearby bar, abruptly named the Drunk side.

"Wow, whoever created this demension, they were a freaking genious!" he yelled with glee as he went inside, the others sweatdropped.

"I think i'm gonna go take HK and check out the weapons shop back up top." he said as he and HK-47 headed back up the ramp, inside the bar however Darkstar was approached by an Alien, which he knew as a twilek.

"Can I help you?" he asked as the others walked up, and sighed as he ordered a drink.

"Why yes, my name is Yuthura Ban, and I can't help but notice the way the force flows around you and your three collegues here, would you be intresting in becoming sith?" this made the four apprehensive at first, but Blazer nodded.

"Sure why not." the others looked at him as if was crazy.

"Are you mad Blazer!" yelled Darkstar grabbing him into a huddle posisition so they could not be heard. "What if the jedi council finds out!" Blazer sighed.

"This is gonna sound wacked, but I had a dream of a tomb on this planet holding a star map, and we have to go through the academy to get to it, so we've got no choice, besides we've got our little Brock Sampson in case of emergencies right?" he said pointing to Slade, Darkstar sighed.

"Alright fine." he said before turning. "We accept!" he said, making Yuthura sweatdrop.

"Ok...but i've got some bad news, you see to get into our academy one must have a sith medallion, but recently we gave away our latest batch so you may have to wait a while.." Slade shrugged.

"Oh well time to improvise." he said taking out his guns.

"Antigue pistols?" asked Yuthura as the others sweatdropped.

"You don't wanna know the details." said Blazer with a sigh as explosions were soon heard and the group headed out to see Slade had shot down four other sith students, they were not dead but they were going to need medical attention as he had shot them in the legs and they couldn't move.

"I believe i'll be confiscating these medals now, we need em." Yuthura sweatdropped.

"I must say that is quite the effective way of handling things." she said making everyone sweatdrop more.

"Yes..yes it is." said Darkstar as Slade returned with the medals, Yuthura cleared her throat.

"Alright, i'll go make preparations for you four to enter our academy, keep in mind if you wish to bring anyone else with you they must be slaves or droids understand?" the four nodded. "Alright then i'll see you at the academy tommarrow then." she said heading off.

"Sarge isn't going to like this development." said Kiva.

"Well tough, he'll have to deal with it." said Darkstar as they returned to the ship, finding Sarge tinkering with HK-47 "What's up Sarge?" Sarge shrugged.

"Not much, bauight some equipment from the droid shop and i'm installing it onto him as well as repairing him for battle and gaurd duty." he replied, Slade noticed a small dial like nozzle on the back of HK-47's head underneath an open latch.

"What's that for?" Sarge shrugged.

"To heck if I know, haven't touched it." however as he reached his hand to do so, HK-47 sparked to life.

"Statement: MASTER DON..." it was too late as Sarge turned the nozzle and HK-47 soon began to speak again, only not in the way they would've expected.

~We're no strangers to love, you know the rules, and so do..~ Sarge quickly turned the nozzle as all sweatdropped.

"That was too close, we almost got rick rolled.." said Darkstar, however HK-47 spoke again.

"Dont you know who I am, I'm the juggernaut bitch!" Sarge turned the nozzle again.

"That was uncalled for, this is madness!" said Darkstar again angrily as once again HK-47 spoke in a new voice.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" the droid yelled making Sarge turn the nozzle again.

"I'm getting nervous now.." said Blazer, as the next thing to come from the droids mouth made all but Slade spazz.

~This was a triumph...~ Sarge clicked the nozzle and thier was much screaming.

"What's wrong with you guys!" demanded Slade.

"You don't...want to know..." said Darkstar trembling as Sarge continued clicking the nozzle.

After a long random number of clicks, and various quotes, songs and other intresting statements...

"Head on, apply directly to the forehead, head on apply directly to the forehead." Slade had enough.

"APPLY THIS DIRECTLY TO YOUR FUCKING FOREHEAD!" he yelled ready to punch the droids head off, but Sarge clicked the nozzle and Slade stopped as the droid spoke, his normal voice finally returned.

"Statement: Master i would appreaciate it if in the future you would not touch that dial, it is my voice modulator and i prefer this voice as apposed to the other various ones i just had to speak." Slade facefaulted.

"Let's just go to bed now...oh and Sarge by the way..." Darkstar began as they prepared to turn in for the night.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he yelled.

"A long night this shall be." muttered Slade as he went to bed, the next day the five of them along with HK-47 made it to the acadmey, they entered and upon entering found themselves in what looked like more of a ruinic like temple than a school building.

"Nice crib." said Darkstar as they were greated by a bald man wearing a grey suit, tattoos covered nearly all of his body.

"Greetings new students, i've heard much about you from Yuthura, you wish to become proper sith, however the journey to do so is long and trecherous, are you sure your up for it?" the four nodded, but as they did, the students from the day before appeared from a nearby ramp and all of them gaped at the Young Guns.

"What are the five of you doing here?" demanded the now bald girl among them, the Young guns couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh shut up that's not funny!" however her two companions starting laughing too.

"I think it is." said one of the two boys, the other nodded but the girl only grew more annoyed.

"Shut up!" she yelled brandishing her lightsaber, however the bald man stopped her.

"Brash as always Lashowe, however I will not tolerate such outbursts, they are unbecoming of sith." Lashowe nodded and bowed putting her saber away.

"Yes Master Uthar, I understand, I apologize." the man now known as Uthar nodded.

"So as i was saying the four of you wish to be sith, is that correct?" the group once again nodded, however Uthar seemed to twitch as he looked at Slade, it wasn't the arm that made him cringe but a dangerous feeling eminating from his body that made him shudder slightly but only enough for Darkstar to notice.

"Is something wrong master?" Uthar shook his head.

"No of course not, now if you will let me explain, in order to become sith you must pass test of prestiege." Blazer rose an eyebrow.

"Prestiege?" he asked.

"Yes, by bringing me artifacts from the valley, passing tests and the like." Darkstar nodded.

"So it's basically a popularity contest then right?" Uthar nodded.

"Yes, I will have Yuthura lead you to your quarters for your stay here, and then I will send one of my instructors to guide you to becoming proper sith, if all goes well you may be allowed to take the final test, of course only one..." he stopped again feeling a surge of energy coming from Slade's body, and shook his head. "Nevermind, I shall allow all of you to take the test this once, but only if you can pass the tests the instructor gives you." the Young Guns nodded and left as Yuthura came up to take them to thier quarters, as he did this man with long black hair wearing a trenchcoat like suit appeared.

"So those are my new students eh Master Uthar?" he asked, Uthar nodded.

"Yes Khondan, however be wary of the child, I don't what it is, but i sense a destructive power that flows from his body." the new man known as Khondan nodded.

"I could feel it too, small faint bursts of power ready to come out at a moments notice, but whatever the power is, it is definitely not the force." Uthar nodded as Yuthura had taken the group to thier quarters, however before leaving she turned with an evil smile.

"You know something, I like the four of you, and the chance of you all being selected to take the final test should you pass the tests given to you, but of course I think you can do it." Kiva didn't like her tone.

"Is there something more that you want us to do, because it seems like you've got a hidden agenda." Yuthura was taken aback by Kiva's tone, but then regained herself.

"Yes, thier is, if you are able to earn the prestiege, then thier is a task i'd like you to help me with." Blazer sighed.

"What is it?" he asked, Yuthura took out a circular device and a key card.

"I want you to go into Master Uthar's chambers and place this under his bed, it will weaken him severely." Slade was confused.

"And we would do this why?" Yuthura smiled evily.

"Because both he and I will be on hand for the final test, and if you help me weaken him we can take him down so I can become the new headmaster of this academy." the group got into a huddle.

"Should we really do this?" asked Kiva. "After all who's to say she won't turn on us." she said whispering.

"I dunno, but then again maybe we can tell Uthar and get both of them at once, that would score some points with the jedi council back on Dantooine." said Darkstar, the others nodded and they turned.

"Alright we'll do it." Yuthura sweatdropped at how they acted but handed both items to Darkstar who walked down a nearby hallway to Uthar's room and after doing what he was told to do, returned to the others as Khondar walked up to them.

"Ah Master Khondar, how are you doing today?" asked Yuthura.

"I'm doing well Master Yuthura, i've come to take the new students to the training room to go over the basic's with them." Yuthura nodded.

"Very well, I shall leave them to you." she said walking away, Khondar motioned for them to follow him up the ramp from the quater's section, and up another ramp into a small confined room where there was sand on the floor and many runic writings on the walls.

"This is the study room, we use it for new trainee's that come to us, and by the way, how's master Vrook and the rest of the jedi masters on Dantooine doing?" this caused the Young Guns to turn in shock, he simply smirked.

"What the? Why would you care about them, your a sith aren't you?" asked Darkstar, Khondar nodded.

"That is true, however I did receive the basic training from them, so i'm grateful for that, however like Master Uthar taught me they are too confining with the force, and consider it a burden while sith consider it a gift, which is why i left Dantooine to come here." Darkstar sighed.

"I see." Khondar nodded.

"Yeah, but I can tell you guys already know the basic's so why don't we skip that and get down to business." the others nodded.

"Sure tell us what we gotta do then?" asked Kiva.

"No problem, there's three current problems that need to be dealt with, all down in the nearby Valley of the Sith Lords." Darkstar rose an eyebrow.

"Valley of the Sith Lords?" he asked, Khondar nodded.

"Yeah, first off there are some sith students that went missing, Master Uthar wishes for them to be found and dealt with." the group nodded. "Secondly there is a renagade droid running amuck in one of the tombs, it needs to be destroyed." the group nodded again. "And lastly there is an ancient sword in the tomb of Ajunta Pall, so far no one has been able to reclaim the blade, if you are able too do so it would please Master Uthar greatly, complete two of the three tasks I have given you and you will definitely gain enough prestiege to become proper sith, the entrance to the valley of the sith lords lays at the bottom of the training room, good luck to you all." with that he got up and left.

"Ok, so who's going where?" asked Darkstar as they left the room and proceeded down towards the training room along the way, Kiva walked up to Master Uthar. "What's up Kiva?" he asked, only to be ignored.

"Master Uthar, I wish to speak with you about something important." she said, Master Uthar arose.

"What is it my student?" Kiva cleared her throat.

"Yuthura wishes for us to weaken you and then gang up on you at the trial to become proper sith, assuming of course we earn enough prestiege to do so." Uthar looked at her seriously and could tell she was not lying as she spoke.

"I see, it is abit ironic and rash that my pupil has begun her plotting now, perhaps it shall be one of you to face her at the trial, and i've got a plan." he took out a data pad and handed it to them. "Take this to Adrenas, and he shall know what to do, go now you've gained some presteige for coming to me with this information but not enough." the Young Guns nodded, Sarge took the data pad and after locating the man known as Adrenas who spoke in alien tounge, the group exited the academy and entered the valley.

"I don't like where this is going, if we do end up at the final trial we may have to off both Uthar and Yuthura." said Blazer, Darkstar however was smiling.

"Who cares, we'll get brownie points with the jedi council back on Dantooine for wiping out two powerful sith." he said smiling, however as they proceeded down the path to the valley, they stopped at a cave entrance when Sarge stopped. "What's wrong now?" Sarge pointed in the cave's mouth.

"I'm detecting three human life signatures as well as other organic masses from within the cave...some of which is coming out right now..." he muttered as giant winged bat like creatures came towards them, Darkstar had no trouble identifying them.

"Skyracks." he said taking up his lightsaber, however the sounds of gunfire stopped him..

"Playtime!" yelled Slade as he blasted the the bats back into the cave hard. "I'll take the cave, you guys head down to the valley!" he yelled as his pokemon ran in after the Skyracks, he followed in pursuit into the darkness.

"I hope he doesn't try to catch one of them in a pokeball..." muttered Darkstar, Blazer shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure he's not that stupid Darkstar.." muttered Blazer, inside the cave Slade had killed the skyracks and soon found three older teens in Sith uniforms standing before him in an open section of the cave. "So your the runaway students huh?" the three brandished thier lightsabers.

"You won't take us back without a fight!" yelled one of them.

"Yeah, even if your creature is similar to the one blocking our escape!" yelled the second, Slade was confused.

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Wait..your not here to take us back?" asked the third, Slade shook his head.

"Let me guess you three don't want to be Sith so you fled the academy to get away isn't that right?" the three were shocked as he called his pokemon back. "Not that hard to figure out, but why hide in here of all places, wouldn't it be better to keep moving?" the students turned to each other before looking at him with grim faces.

"I wish we could, but a strong monster is barring our path, he resists the force and we can't do anything to him, if we could just kill it we could get out of here." said one of them, Slade smiled.

"I'll take care of this monster problem then, lead me to it." the students nodded albeit all were sweating nervously.

Further down in the valley the remainder of the group found themselves in a large canyon like setting, two large monoliths greeted them marked from head to toe in sith writing. "So uh, which tomb's are we raiding again?" asked Kiva.

"Patience Lara Croft, we need to gather information..." the sounds of lazer fire from a nearby tomb stopped Darkstar cold. "First..." he muttered, Alpha floated up to Sarge.

"Sir, i'm detecting strong ammounts of energy coming from that tomb, I also can sense many robotic presences as well..." Sarge cocked his lazer guns.

"Guess i'm going into that tomb, any objections?" he asked, Blazer shrugged.

"Not really mind if I tag along, I could use some practice?" he said smiling, Sarge nodded. "Why not, let's do it!" they ran into the tomb, Kiva shrugged.

"So that leaves us for the other one then right?" Darkstar nodded.

"Would appear so." he said. "Come on HK let's go." the droid simply nodded to the command and followed them into the tomb.

Back in the cave on the hill.. "This monster's unstoppable, it can't be beaten by energy." said one of the students, nervous that they would going near the creature yet again, Slade shrugged.

"I doubt that seriously..." a roar cut him off and before them stood an eight foot tall beastly creature with a large bulky build and sword like claws. "Ok is that the monster?" the students nodded, it began stomping towards them, Slade kicked it back but it quickly recovered.

"Ok, let's try this then." he said taking out a rocket launcher from his backpack and firing it off, the creature was hit hard in the face and staggered back more, but it was far from out. "Whoa, alright then plan B." he pulled out his caster, the students rose thier eyebrows to this.

"What's that supposed to be?" one asked, Slade smiled.

"It's my Cane Laser...wait did I just say...DAMN YOU DARKSTAR!" he yelled as he fired it off towards the monster and watched as the blast engulfed it.

Back down in the valley in the tomb of Ajunta Paul, Kiva and Darkstar had just dispatched some droids when Darkstar suddenly sneezed. "Statement:Master that was rather sudden, is something wrong?" asked HK-47, Kiva nodded.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Darkstar shrugged.

"Probably someone mentioning me I guess." he said as they went further into the tomb.

Back in the cave, the light from the caster's beam had finally died down, and to Slade's shock it was still standing. "Are you kidding me, that was a number three too.." the students shuddered as it approached and each one used a force lightning attack but the creature tore through the lightning with ease.

"We're telling you, it can't die by the hand of energy!" they yelled, Slade however was not going to quit, putting his caster away he put his hands palm and palm and charged up a ball of blue light.

"Comso Destroter!" he yelled releasing a stream of pure white energy at the creature which slowly pushed the creature back but was uncessful in killing or stopping it. "What the fuck is this made of!" he yelled, at that moment a voice entered his head.

_"Master use us to deal with it!"_ Slade quickly summoned his earth sword and stabbed it in the ground as if being willed to do so, and when he did the pathway under the creature seperated causing the creature to fall into the dark abyss below them, once it was gone the pathway reformed and the sword vanished leaving the students in awe.

"How did you?" Slade stopped them and pointed to the exit.

"No time for talking get out of here while you've got the chance, and don't come back!" he yelled, the students did so and left quietly, Slade gritted his teeth and slammed his demonic arm into the ground. "Damn it, I was totally powerless against that thing!" as he got up to leave a flash of light occured before his eyes and he thought he saw a temple entrance across the cavern but there was nothing there. "What was..no i need to leave." he said leaving the cave and heading down to join the others in the valley, when he arrived he ran into Sarge towing a floating cart of droid parts with a sighing Blazer. "Should I ask?" Blazer shook his head.

"No you shouldn't, so how'd it go in the cave." seeing Slade's expression he decided not to pry.

"Now we just need to wait for the others." said Sarge.

Inside Ajunta Paul's tomb, the group had made it to the final tomb, but upon opening it and pulling out three swords they turned to find a sith ghost standing before them. "A spirit?" asked Kiva, Darkstar nodded.

"So it would seem, he must not be able to leave, you must be Ajunta Paul obviously right?" the spirit nodded.

"Yes, long ago I went by that name, but now I wish for my sword to be taken away from here." Darkstar held up a double bladed one.

"This must be the one right?" he asked, the spirit nodded.

"Yes, take it and take the rest along with you, do not fall into the path of darkness." he said before fading away, the group proceeded to leave the tomb only to run into a fellow student from the academy.

"So you managed to get the sword of Ajunta Paul, well allow me to liberate it from you then." HK-47 spoke to this.

"Warning: Touch the master's blade and lose your arms meatbag!" he yelled, Darkstar however smirked and held up a small blade.

"Sure here you go!" he said handing it to the student who chuckled and left with it, Kiva sweatdropped.

"He didn't even bother to verify it..." she muttered in disbelief, Darkstar shrugged.

"His loss." he said as they got outside. "Whoa Sarge what's with all the tech?" Blazer sighed.

"Let's just say the tomb we went into was full of crazy lazer blasting droids and now it's devoid of that, Sarge decided to salvage the parts from the droids we busted up, let's just go back to the academy." the group did so, and upon entering they watched as the student who Darkstar had given the sword too get killed by Master Uthar. "Wow that's harsh." Kiva sighed as this happened, but Darkstar only smiled.

"His fault." Uthar turned to them.

"Ah so how was it in the Valley my students." Slade sighed.

"The students have been dealt with." he said simply, Uthar looked at him oddly at his tone, but given how Slade's eyes showed immense pain he decided not to inquire the situation further.

"The droid has also been dealt with, we've got the parts to prove it." said Blazer showing the cart full of droid parts, Darkstar rubbed his head.

"We went into Ajunta Paul's tomb but we couldn't get his sword." Uthar was about to say something but Master Khondar arrived.

"Well they did complete two of the three tasks I sent them on so I think they deserve to be tested master Uthar." Uthar nodded reluctantly.

"Yes I agree, normally failure isn't tolerated in the sith, but since your in a group I'll forgo it this once." however one student was not too pleased to hear this, the same girl from before, Lashowe.

"Master Uthar you can not be serious!" she demanded, however Slade was not in the mood.

"Girl, shut up already, your not ready for such a trial!" he yelled, Lashowe brandished her lightsaber, Slade quickly took out his sword and as the two lunged at each other Kiva sneezed bumping into Sarge who in turn bumped into HK-47 hard causing the nozzle voice modjulator to turn on.

_~no more mister nice guy~_ the droid began to sing as Slade in the blink of an eye slashed Lashowe into peices. _~no more mister cleeeean~ _Slade the evaporated her into nothingness with an energy blast _~no more mister nice guy he said.~_ Sarge finally managed to stop it as Uthar's hand was poised to grab his lightsaber, but in the end choose not to do so.

_"Who is this child, I couldn't even keep up with his movements."_ he thought.

_"Slade must be really pissed off to go awol on someone like that, what happened in that cave."_ thought Kiva somewhat disturbed by the way he was acting.

"Very well, tommarrow I and Yuthura shall take you to the tomb of Naga Sadow for the final test, however I request that you leave your droid somewhere else as I find it annoying." he said, HK-47 was about to retort, but Sarge stopped him from doing so, Khondar nodded.

"Yes, take this time to prepare yourselfs and gather as much equipment as you can as this trial is not for the weak." he said, the group nodded and left the academy to go prepare.

"So Slade why so pissy today?" Slade glared at Darkstar as they made thier way to the Ragnarok.

"For starters, I shouted out Cane Lazer instead of Caster, because of you!" he yelled, Darkstar rubbed his head.

"So that's why I sneezed.." he said nervously, Sarge sighed.

"Let's just get back to the ship and prepare for tommarrow's test." he said, the others nodded and the rest of the day was spent preparing for the following day which came quickly enough, as they left the Ragnarok, Sarge engaged it's cloaking mode making Darkstar sweatdrop.

"I don't think anyone's gonna steal it." he said, Sarge however was apprehensive as they walked down the halls of Dreshdae.

"Guys, my scanners picked up two big energy signatures entering this demension this morning and i've cloaked the ship just in case it's you know who, and HK will contact us if anything goes wrong." Darkstar nodded.

"Good to know." he said, upon entering the academy they were greated by Uthar and Yuthura and were promptly lead down to the valley and to one of the two furthest tombs, upon entering the group sans Sarge felt a strong pulse of darkness.

"This is the tomb of Naga Sadow, it is where we hold the final trials for students to become proper sith, in the furthest point of the tomb is a star map, when you find it along with a lightsaber that has been placed there you will become proper sith." he said smiling, Yuthura nodded.

"Yes, and may you all do well." however her tone did not sit well with Uthar.

"Do I detect deceit in your voice Yuthura?" he asked, Yuthura only smiled back.

"I sense the same from you Master Uthar." she replied, the group decided to leave and head down into the tomb.

"I get the feeling we're going to have to kill both of them here." said Sarge, Blazer nodded.

"Well we did have both of them weakened for this.." he said, all soon sweatdropped when Slade began blasting away the tomb's inhabitants with his hand cannons. "Chill out mr. psyco." he said as they soon came to pathway. "So what now, left straight or right?" Sarge did a scan of their surroundings.

"Well, to the left there's a narrow corridor but nothing of intrest there, ahead as a river of some kind that seems to be emitting acidic gasses but beyond it is a large tomb..." Darkstar nodded.

"So we go straight then?" Slade shook his head.

"I really doubt it woud be that easy, I say we go right first since we'll probably need a tool to get across the acid lake." everyone looked at him oddly. "Standard rpg protocol, nothing's ever easy." he said sighing, the others followed him down the right path and entered a room with the door locking behind them, however around the corner Slade saw something that made him twitch. "Oh great, two more unkillable bastards at twelve o clock." the others looked around and saw the same giant monster that Slade had battled before only now there were two of them.

"What are those things?" asked Kiva concerned by there presence.

"I believe thier called Tantreks' dark sith beasts with strong powers." said Darkstar.

"Lovely, i've already engaged one of these things and none of my attacks did shit to it." Sarge was shocked.

"Seriously! but your the strongest one among us." he said, Slade sighed.

"Ok, I did kick it and used a rocket on it which did seem to do some damage, but my Caster and Kamehameha attacks did nothing to it." Sarge thought for a moment.

"So energy doesn't work, but physical damage does, alright i've got a plan." he said smiling. A few moments later, Alpha using a cloaking device to avoid detection began setting down various plasma, frag, poison, and flash mines, when he was done the group walked out from thier hiding places causing the creatures to come running towards them, running across the mines and taking serious ammounts of damage, Slade and Blazer thrust thier zanpakto's into one of the beasts killing it instantly, however the other one managed to survive and began swatting about with it's hands albeit weakly from the mine assult, it staggered about as if drunk, Kiva growled.

"Alright, time for a new plan." she said holding her staff before her. "I challenge the laws of nature and reason!" she yelled causing a green runic circle to form before her, Darkstar's eyes widened.

"Ah crap, everyone get down!" he yelled out knowing what was coming.

"By summoning the powers of destruction, Magna Blast exist!" she yelled causing the circle to go red before firing off a large blast of pure fire towards the creature completely destroying it's body into nothingness, Slade however was pissed.

"Oh that's total bullshit, first of all me Kamehameha couldn't kill it, yet that did and second that was a magic spell, my caster didn't shit either so how come.." Sarge cut him off.

"Remember Slade Casters rely on technology as well as magic, so that could be why it didn't work, the technology amplifies the magic but at the same time makes it seem more like energy as apposed to Kiva's etheral magic." he said, Slade sighed.

"Still think it's bs." he said, Blazer found something in a nearby chamber.

"Hey guys, I found two grenades in here, but the look weird." he handed them to Sarge, one was white and the other red.

"Well whatever they are there isn't much else in this room, we've gotta go to the acid room." he said, they did so, but upon approaching it Kiva held her nose.

"It sure does stink." she said, Blazer nodded.

"So cheif what do we do." Sarge looked at the two grenades and after a while, tossed the white one into the pool causing it to freeze over. "Ok nevermind." they walked across the acid and into the starmap chamber where Sarge downloaded the coordinates listed on it to his datapad, Darkstar found the sith lightsaber they were supposed to recover, and they headed back the way they came..only to run into Uthar and Yuthura who were none too pleased to see them.

"You fools, you dare betray me!" yelled Yuthura, weakened severely by what Sarge could guess to be poison, Uthar was also showing signs of weakness.

"You five deceived us and now you will pay!" Slade shrugged and promptly elbowed the two of them hard, dropping them to thier knees.

"Let's get out of here now!" he yelled, the group ran past the downed sith masters, however Uthar was quick to recover.

"You won't escape!" he yelled, Sarge took up the red grenade and chunked it into the acid causing it to dethaw instantly and both Yuthura and Uthar were pulled down into it quickly, Yuthura being on her knees could not get up and quickly dissapated with a scream, Uthar however charged up all his power into one arm as he sunk down, and fired off a strong surge of lightning at Kiva.

"KIVA!" yelled Darkstar transforming into something to block it, however it was too late as the lightning hit him during his transformation causing him to shudder and almost contort completely thankfully he was able to reform into his normal body and collapsed to the ground weakly, Kiva angered by this thrusted her staff down at Uthar with cold eyes.

"EXIST!" she yelled letting loose a stream of intense fire that evaporated his remains, she then turned to Darkstar with a worried expression. "Are you ok?" she asked as Darkstar barely got to his feet.

"Gotta love those healing factors, but damn that was a strong blast...i feel weird." Sarge shook his head.

"Well we best get back to the ship quickly and do some tests then." he said. "Sides we got what we came for so it's time to go." the others nodded but as they got outside they found a group of sith students descending from the academy pathway heading towards them, sabers ready for combat. "Oh great, Harconen, engage with 10 percent of maximum output." he said, a large barreled cannon formed on his arm and began charging up. "So long assholes." he said as he fired off a beam of antimatter at the incomming students.

"WHAT THE FUC.." yelled one of the students before a large BOOM sound went off, nothing was left but a crater, Harconen disapeared from Sarge's arm.

"I get the feeling we're going to have to fight everyone in the academy now." said Blazer, reading himself for battle, Darkstar nodded as they headed up the pathway, slowly turning into a giant bulky man with short black spiked hair as he did so.

"Yep, now it's time to commit a little murder, strike a pose!" he yelled towards seemingly no one making all sweatdrop.

"Darkstar who are you talking too?" asked Kiva, Blazer shrugged as they saw an even bigger group of students at the academy's entrance.

"I don't think we've got time for that right now Kiva." he said, Darkstar nodded forming his double bladed lightsaber from his two small bladed ones and ran up the hill before the others.

"True that, it's MURDERING TIME!" he yelled, at the front of the pack was a sith teacher with a gotee.

"Attention Students, my Gotee orders you to kill them!" he yelled, however the students were nervous seeing a giant man running towards them.

"He just stole our creator's idea to use abridged jokes!" yelled Darkstar, before beginning the slashing. "NAUGHTY! NAUGHTY! NAUGHTY!" he yelled cleaving left and right.

"Ah crap there he goes again." said Sarge with a sweatdrop, Slade ran up after them, followed by Blazer. "Come on Kiva we don't wanna be left out." Kiva however was still standing there.

"Who was he talking too though?" she wonder, Sarge shrugged and soon both ran up the hill into the academy which once inside there was much killing about.

"Holy crap what did you do to my student!" yelled another teacher after watching Darkstar cleave his pupil in half.

"You trained that little monster, NAUGHTY!" he yelled cleaving the teacher in half.

"What's going on in here!" yelled two sith gaurds who normally stood outside.

"Gaurds away from thier posts, NAUGHTY!" Yelled Darkstar slashing them in half, this continued on for quite a while. "NAUGHTY! NAUGHTY! NAUGHTY!" he stopped when he ran into Master Khondar and handed him the sword of Ajunta Paul. "Here teach, the sword of Ajunta Paul, Khondar took the blade reluctantly and decided to leave the place given the violence breaking out.

"Oh thank you." he said before running out, by this time the others had caught up.

"Leave some for the rest of us Darkstar, Kimori Nami!" yelled Blazer firing off his zanpakto's attack cleaving some student's half with it.

"Starlight Crossbow!" yelled Slade unleashing energy off his Zanpakto into another group of sith students evaporating them instantly blood and guts flying everywhere.

"Exist!" yelled Kiva using a stream of fire to kill more students, Sarge summoned forth shoulder mounted rocket launchers, as well as other ones that attached to the sides of his legs, and large megaman style buster cannons to his hands before unleashing total chaos on nearly every person Darkstar hadn't gotten his hands on, when the explosions and smoke cleared he couldn't help but smirk.

"I REALLY LOVE THE SILENCE AFTER A SALVO!" he yelled joyously, soon the group decided to leave the academy but not before Sarge blew the place up to nothingness with a couple of thermal detonators.

"Was that necessary?" asked Blazer, Sarge shrugged as Darkstar turned back to normal.

"Not really but it was fun." he said, however as they entered Dreshdae, something didn't seem right.

"It's quiet, too quiet." said Darkstar.

"Yeah, HK-47 hasn't contacted me either." suddenly something fell on his neck, he checked it saw red. "Blood!" the group looked up and saw Master Khondar was dead.

"The hell's going on?" a disgruntled voice caught thier attention.

"You call this crap beer!" the group entered the bar and saw it was Faulks who promptly grabbed the barkeep. "Give me my money back." Darkstar quickly grabbed a chair and hit him over the head with it.

"NEVER TOUCH THE BAR KEEP ASSHOLE!" Slade however was in disbelief.

"Wait a second! Didn't Darkstar blow your head off on Dantooine?" he demanded, Sarge sighed.

"Forgot to mention this one doesn't know the meaning of the word death!" he said as the group prepared for battle.

"Oh please i'm not scared of you all, as a matter of fact i've brought reinforcements with me this time." he said as a stomping noise was heard, the group walked out of the bar and starred up the ramp to see someone resembling The Thing from the fantastic four only taller by a good six feet stomping towards them. "Meet Rocky, one of the inner realm gaurdians, of course he's not too smart but he's strong." Rocky grunted.

"I heard that Faulks!" he yelled, Slade however shook his head and took up his master ball.

"Look, I could care less what you call yourselfs, but if you two want a fight you've got one, Behemoth, commence destruction!" The other young guns rose thier eyebrows as they had never heard the name before, but what came out of the master ball was so large it broke through the celing and caused green pain cans that had been on the roof to go flying and then fall ontop of him, needless to say, all jaws dropped sans's Slade's and Rocky's.

"Oh please like i'm scared of a pokemon, saw good night jolly green..." said Rocky who ran up to punch Behemoth, who was more than twice his size however this seemed to irratate the giant monster who grabbed Rocky and threw him aside into the bar, over the barkeep and into the far wall with ease, Faulks who had recovered from the shock, quickly flew up and began throwing fire balls at Behemoth.

"Wow looky here it's big foot, a giant hairy ugly smelly..URK!" Behemoth grabbed him in one hand.

"FIRE MAN TALK TOO MUCH!" yelled the monster before throwing him aside.

"Yeah, I get that ALOT!" yelled Faulks as he went flying into the bar as Rocky recovered.

"Alright sunshine, let's try this again!" yelled Rocky tackling Behemoth with enough force to knock him back outside, Darkstar pointed at the hole in shock.

"DID YOU SEE HOW BIG HE WAS!" he yelled in disbelief, by now the Young guns had gotten over the shock and Kiva growled.

"Johnny, I mean Josh!" she yelled, Darkstar smiled however.

"Hey that's not such a bad idea, Flame on!" he yelled trying to turn into the human torch however he turned a simple human with a chainsaw on one arm and a shotgun in the other. "The hell!" Kiva was suprised.

"What's going on?" Darkstar transformed again, this time his body became incased in fire. "Ok that was weird." Sarge however observed this with intrest.

_"Could that force lightning from earlier have something to do with this?"_ he wondered as Darkstar charged at a recovering Faulks, plowing another hole in the wall, the group went outside to see Behemoth having a clear advantage over the rocky monster.

"That thing's been eating it's wheaties." said Blazer.

"More like a Wheaties truck." said Kiva.

"I'd saya factory more so than that." said Sarge as they watched Behemoth pummel Rocky into the ground.

"BEHEMOTH IS STRONGEST THIER IS!" he yelled causing blood to come out of Rocky, however the rock giant soon got back up and picked up a corbinite tank and chunked it at Behemoth.

"EAT THIS!" Behemoth however caught the tank and slammed into Rocky causing half of his body to become covered in corbinite, Faulks who had gotten away from Darkstar for the moment flew up and chuckled.

"Can you wait right there while I get my camera." he said, Rocky however growled.

"Move, before I chunk you at him!" he yelled breaking out of the corbinite and rushing Behemoth again, only to get pounded into the ground yet again hard.

"Hey bird brain, over here!" yelled Darkstar shooting a beam of fire at his head knocking him down. "You never learn do you?" he asked, Faulks stood up.

"Oh shut up you Morph clone." Darkstar chuckled.

"At least i'm not a Harry Potter rip off." Faulks narrowed his eyes. "Sorry did I touch a nerve, why don't you go home and cry to mommy, oh that's right you don't have one." he said, Faulks grew angrier.

"Darkstar I respect you as a warrior but if you continue to act like a petulant child then..." Darkstar cut him off.

"Hey everyone look at me, i'm Faulks the bird boy, i've got a burning fetish and my name comes from the Harry Potter series, screw the rules i'm in love with Hermione Granger." Faulks made a threatening symbol by crossing his arm in front of his neck with glaring eyes.

"That's it Darkstar your fucking dead!" however as he fired off a blast of fire at Darkstar, it was dodged and slammed into Behemoth who grew more irratated at this while breaking Rocky into a pile of pebbles, however while he seemed gone at first, a sulfur like smell began to fill the air and soon black coal like rocks seemed to form together into a new form.

"Geez, this rock bastard won't die." yelled Blazer in anger, Darkstar powered down and walked up to Behemoth.

"Hey big guy, wanna switch dance partners?" Behemoth nodded.

"ME AGREE!" he said stomping towards Faulks who backed away sweeting.

"Give me a fucking break!" he yelled firing off many fire balls at Behemoth but the giant monster would not be stopped, he grabbed a giant boulder and slammed it down ontop of Faulks crushing his body underneath it, Slade called the monster back after this was done.

"Good job Behemoth." he said, however Faulks soon rose from the ashes irratated and rose into the sky powering up with a tremendious fire like aura.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A LOW CLASS CREATURE! EVERYONE DIES!" he yelled as if preparing to fire off something big, Slade having no choice powered up into his armored level two form and promptly teleported up near Faulks who turned with a shocked face as Slade slammed his palms together this time collecting yellow energy.

"ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL COSMO DESTROYER!" he yelled firing off an extremely large blast of white ki power, Faulks' eyes went wide to this.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled as the blast engulfed him completely causing a massive explosion, however when the smoke cleared what was left of Faulks' body fell towards the ground with a thud, Blazer smiled.

"Good we won't have deal with him anymore, now for rock head." he said, the others nodded as well.

"Alright i've got this one." said Darkstar, transforming again but this time he turned into a white fox demon. "Maybe not." Kiva sighed.

"Just stick with it for now Darkstar." she yelled transforming her staff into a bow, and firing off magical arrows that seemed to bounce off Rocky's body.

"Heh, this new form is stronger thanks to this planet's hard rock, and now to take out your key fighter!" he yelled thrusting his new tail into the ground, it reappeared under a descending powering down Slade and slammed into his demonic arm hard knocking chunks of it off as well as causing blood to flow from it, needless to say this caused some painful screaming, so much so that Saya came out without being summoned and gasped at what she saw.

"Slade you arm!" she yelled as Slade held it as best he could without moving it.

_"How could I let my gaurd down, this stings so freaking much."_ he thought as the others glared at Rocky.

"How dare you!" yelled Blazer. "Kimori Nami!" he yelled firing off his attack that managed to slice off the top part of Rocky's body but it quickly reformed. "Oh shit." Rocky nodded.

"Indeed, now die!" his body seemed to decomposs into seperate rocks and thrusted forward towards the young guns, Darkstar quickly made a rose whip and sliced away any rocks that came near him while Kiva and Sarge threw up sheilding, Blazer was not so lucky as a large rock gut checked him and sent him flying back out of the fight unconcious.

"This keeps getting worse." Darkstar thought of an idea and quickly pulled out a seed, which quickly grew into a giant demon purple plant. "Kiva, Sarge if you want to live don't move." he said as the plant moved around.

"Ok." said Kiva, the plant moved towards her but she snapped her fingers and it backed off, it then began firing many beams of energy at Rocky causing him to lose body parts at a quick rate, however Darkstar noted something inparticular, a red rock was glowing among the rest. "Hey guys check that out." Sarge smiled.

"Sweet if we can hit that thing we can take him out!" Rocky however quickly reformed himself whilst taking out the demon plant.

"You won't get the chance!" he yelled, at that moment Miho-chan appeared from her digivice.

"Mind if I join in?" Darkstar nodded.

"Go for it!" Miho-chan nodded and began glowing.

"Dark Gatomon digivovlve too...Dark Angewoman!" yelled the dark angel.

"Hell's charge!" she yelled unleashing a dark aura over Rocky that prevented him from moving.

"Hey what the, I can't move!" he yelled, Sarge nodded.

"This is our chance!" he yelled.

"Right, Rosewhip lash!" yelled Darkstar using a thorn like whip to carve up Rocky's body into peices, Kiva then took aim with her bow and fired off a beam of energy from it that flew through the cracks and knocked the red stone into the air. "SARGE NOW!" yelled Darkstar.

"BOOYA MOTHERFUCKER!" he yelled out shooting it with his sniper rifle and upon contact the rock exploded and so did the rest of Rocky.

"We did it, we beat him." said Kiva.

"Yeah but at what price." said Sarge looking over at Slade and Blazer. "We need to get to the ship now." they picked up thier fallen comrades as Miho-Chan powered down and headed to the ship, before leaving however Sarge took some quick shots at Faulks downed body to make sure it would take longer for him to recover and they headed out on the ship to thier next destination, on board Blazer and Slade were brought to the healing room and placed in Kolto tanks, however as they watched them heal, Kiva noticed something about Slade.

"Hey is it just me, or was thier a black demonic symbol on his arm before?" the others sans Blazer noted this.

"Hey your right?" said Saya. "Maybe that's what's keeping his arm in that condition." she said, Kiva thought about something and then nodded.

"Darkstar can you get him out of the tank, i'm going to preform a purification ritual." Darkstar nodded and did so, Kiva set up a magical circle around herself and Slade who seemed out of it due to the immense pain, she then summoned a mystic dagger and after chanting some archaic words, stabbed the dagger into Slade's arm in the middle of the black seal causing him to shudder in immense pain, it took everything he had to repress screaming in agony as a bright light filled the room causing Darkstar to drop to his knees for a moment, however the moment quickly passed and Slade's arm was back to normal.

"You did it!" yelled Saya excitedly, Kiva nodded.

"Yep, and plus i've made it to where we're all now immune to whatever did this to him, Slade are you alright?" she asked, however when Slade opened his eyes she let out a gasp. "What the?" the boys groaned.

"What's wrong Kiva?" Darkstar and Sarge walked up and both became wide eyed when they saw pink like pheonix's flashing in the underside of Slade's eyes. "What the hell's going on?" Saya sighed.

"One step forward, ten steps back it seems." she said, the others nodded as Slade looked at his healed arm not saying a word, but he knew something was amiss...

Meanwhile, back on Korriban.

"About time you recoverd Faulks." came a voice, Faulks stood up to find himself standing before a fish like woman.

"Andrea? what the hell are you doing here?" he asked before realising something. "Wait a second, were you here the whole time?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yes, but I was told not to interfere, by the way Master Drakken wishes for us to return to the base, a meeting is going to commence soon." Faulks groaned as he heard this.

"Great, those blasted inners are going to mock us like they usually do." he said, Andrea shrugged.

"After what happened here today, I wouldn't be suprised, let us go." she said, and with that they both vanished from the planet.

The group heads to Manaan for some downtime, however things quickly change when they go down underwater to serch for the next starmap.

Thanks to Darkstarj13 for helping me write and beta reading this well at least writing for now since he's still unable to beta read, until next time peace out.


	7. Training Time, Water Wars

Disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. The characters Darkstar, blazer, Sarge, Kiva, and the guardians were created by myself and darkstarj13. Slade matrix belongs to me, and the dark emerald belongs to KatieLegends. There is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic.

Chapter 7: Training Time, Water Wars.

"I don't want to know what happened to your eyes dude, it's creeping me the hell out." said Darkstar as Slade was looking in a mirror repeatedly.

"What are these things?" Sarge entered the room with a grunt.

"Well after careful analysis Slade their called Geass, a kind of superpowered eye that allows you to do abnormal things, but as for what yours can do I have no idea." Slade sighed.

"Great..." was all Slade could say as he reapplied his sunglasses.

"Could be worse dude, you could've ended up as a woman from that magic." said Darkstar, Kiva whapped him with her fan. "Hey!"

"Shut it."s he said before Slade started adjusting his arm.

"Seems to be in order, how about we go train now Darkstar,you me and Blazer." Darkstar sweatdropped.

"Alright." said Blazer not caring as Slade led them to the back of the ship and accessed another panel that lead to a different room.

"How many hidden rooms are on this ship?" demanded Darkstar.

"You don't wanna know." Slade replied as they entered the training room an inside was a room but it was not normal it had a giant plateau with a dome surrounding it and a small room off to the side that housed a control panel.

"What's in there?" asked Darkstar.

"A gravity manipulator, but as things stand currently I don't think you guys can handle it." said Slade.

"Oh really now..." muttered Blazer as he started taking off some of his clothes, which upon hitting the ground sounded like a rock hitting granite.

"Oh ho, so you two train with weights do ya." Darkstar nodded but as he took off his bandana and trenchcoat, Slade watched as his ears seemed to be more tipped with hair on them, and a tail emerged from his backside. "A Lyncanthrope?" Darkstar facefaulted.

"I'm not a warewolf..." he said twitching.

"But you have...nevermind." he said putting his sword down as the two readied themselves for battle.

"So what are we gonna do here? basic training or...?" Blazer asked.

"For now I want you two to show me what you two've got, no weapons just punching and kicking got it?" the two nodded and lunged at Slade, Blazer was slow and easy to dodge but Slade couldn't help but sweatdrop as he smashed his hands into the ground hard causing a crater to kick up. _"Talk about no control, that's some power..hey wait where's!" _ he looked around, Darkstar was nowhere to be seen.

"Heh what do you think of my speed Slade?" asked Darkstar as he started to pop Slade a few times while passing by him. "I betcha can't.." he stopped when Slade suddenly appeared behind him and tripped him with a sweap kick that caused him to fall and do a barrell roll into the nearest wall.

"I gotta admit you run pretty fast, but once I found your energy I was able to catch you, although it was not easy at all, if you can train your body you could run a hell of a lot faster." said Slade who then looked at Blazer. "As for you, you've got some nasty power there, focus it more and you'll be breaking people into peices." he said extending his hand to Blazer, but when he did this something happened..

_"Now is the time, it's time to get out of here!"_ said a voice within Slade's head, as Slade and Blazer's hands locked, a blast of darkness seemed to explode between the two but neither one could let go of the others hand until a minute had passed and the darkness faded, Blazer collapsed almost instantly while Slade was thrusted back towards a wall before being shocked somemore before falling unconcious himself.

"What the fuck..." demanded Darkstar, at this moment Kiva came into the room concerned but then upon seeing Darkstar squealed and tackled him to the ground before rubbing his ears. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME KIVA!" he yelled trying to get her off.

Sometime later...

"ACK that's cold!" yelled Slade as he and Blazer were splashed by a bucket of water and snapping awake immediantly, sitting up the two saw that Darkstar had poured the water on them while Kiva was still glued to his side making both sweatdrop.

"Did you expose yourself to her again Darkstar?" asked Blazer, which earned him a whap from Kiva's fan and caused her to let go while blushing madly, however he only smiled. "Works everytime." he was whapped again.

"So what did you need Kiva?" asked Slade confused as to why she was in there.

"Oh well I felt a massive shift of dark and light energies coming from within the chamber and came to see what was going on, but when I got here I saw you two lying unconcious..." she stopped and seemed to calm down much to Darkstar's happiness.

"Come to think of it.." Slade started while standing up." I do feel a tiny bit different then I did before." he said before powering up his aura around them, as he did this he transformed into what he thought was his Knightblazer form but instead was now garbed in a greyish color power suit with two large wings on his side accompanied by smaller attachements under them, and two more wings that looked like guns at the bottom of the suit along with a blue visor and mask the connected on the face, but Slade could still speak through it. "Bloody hell!"

"Hmm.." muttered Darkstar rubbing his chin before looking at Blazer. "Dude do you feel any different?" Blazer stood up and began channeling his energy as well but as he did so he felt a shock like lightning had struck him for a breif moment causing him to stop.

"What was.." Kiva was concerned. "I wonder what happened?" Darkstar sighed.

"We better head back to the medical bay and see what Sarge has to say about this, so much for training today." he said with a sigh.

Upon getting to the bay the were told to lay down on tables and Sarge ran a scan on them. "Hmm..intresting." he said while typing up something on the medical bay's computer.

"What is it techman?" asked Darkstar.

"From what I can gather from previous data, Slade had two powers inside of his body, one of light and one of darkness which intertwined with one another creating chaos energy, but it seems that all of the dark energy has left his body for good and has been transfered into Blazer." he said.

"So basically Blazer just got a super saiyan boost?" asked Darkstar, Sarge shook his head.

"Well yes, but at the same time no.." Sarge replied. "You see the power is in his body yes, but it's lying dorment from the transfer so Blazer can't use it right now, Slade on the other hand can still use the light power he has because it's still active, and intrestingly enough Slade is still as strong as he was before the loss of the darkness power." he then looked at Slade more. "Another intresting thing is it seems Slade's power has split into two different areas as well."

"Huh?" asked Darkstar.

"It seems that he's not able to turn into his Knightblazer forms anymore, but the power remained so now in his human form according to the data he's as strong as a Super Sayin at level two if he were to max out, using the new armor there he'd reach level three." Darkstar and Kiva sighed.

"But how did the transfer occur anyway, all they did was lock hands and it just happened...and what about Slade's hair?" said Kiva, Sarge put his hand under his chin in a thinking posistion.

"I'll have to check on that later, right now i've got some more reserch to do about the planet we're heading towards." he replied while getting up and leaving the room, the others sighed as Slade and Blazer got off the examination tables.

"I thought he was going to cut us open for a minute there." said Slade.

"Nah, he only guts the bad people open." replied Blazer who stretched his arms. "In any case let's get back to the training room we've got some training to do." Slade nodded.

"Yes, we should." he replied. The three headed back to the training room and prepared for some more training. "I think for today we'll just have you two get used to the gravity system, how many G's do you think you can handle?"

"I can handle whatever you've got!" Blazer suddenly yelled in a dark tone while glaring at Slade which made him raise his eyebrow in confusion, but then Blazer suddenly seemed to return to normal. "Whatever you want is fine with me."

"Blazer are you...ok?" asked Darkstar. _"I felt one huge ass spike of dark energy coming from him, that clearly wasn't normal."_ Blazer nodded in response.

"Of course Darkstar, why wouldn't I be?" he replied, Slade sighed.

"How about we start out with 100 g's and go from there?" the two nodded but not before Blazer winced in pain once more. "What now?" a dark dragon like tatoo seemed to envelop around his arm like a snake, Slade's eyes went wide upon seeing this. _"The Dragon of the Darkness Flame? It went to him... I wonder if he took any of my other moves as well." _he thought before entering the side room and activated the control panel, suddenly the weight in the room increased and both Blazer and Darkstar dropped to the floor.

"Holy...shit..." muttered Darkstar as he could barely move. "Slade...I think...a hundred is too much..." Slade walked out of the side room and didn't seem to be effected that much by the forces of the room.

"Look your never going to get anywhere if you don't master the strong gravity forces, for now just try to get used to it, we won't do any intense stuff until you two have gotten that much down." he said, Darkstar sighed as he and Blazer used all thier energy to stand and began to slowly walk around the room, sweat and pain pouring from thier bodies. "Look I know it's hard but just think of how much stronger you'll become." he said with a smile.

_"I'm gonna kill him later for this, I swear..."_ thought Darkstar, Blazer on the other hand didn't seem to care as much about the pain, but every few seconds he would glare at Slade out of the corner of his eyes, a while later Kiva entered the room with a long whip like weapon but to the suprise of everyone she was not effected by the gravity.

"What the?" Kiva giggled.

"I can use my magic to nuifly forces around me, so the gravity is not going to effect me so now i can do some whip training." she said smiling while using her whip to smash rocks around the area.

"She scares me..." muttered Slade as the next few hours passed with the two older teens getting used to the gravity. Until Sarge sent a messege to them through the intercom.

_"Hey guys we've made it to Manaan, get ready to exit the ship."_ he said, Slade went into the side room and turned the gravity off, they then went to the cockpit and saw they were surrounded by water.

"Wow, waterworld, cool." said Slade, Blazer and Darkstar were panting. "You two ok?" they nodded. "Hey Sarge perhaps we should take a breather before heading to the city here?" Sarge turned back and seeing the two panting nodded.

"Very well, but what should we do?" Slade smiled.

"Go fishing of course, after all this is a water planet." he replied, soon enough the Ragnarok came to a stop over a docile portion of water and engaged it's hover mode, Slade and Blazer were the first to emerge onto the top of the ship, following behind them was Kiva in a two peice bathing suit with a lawn chair and behind her crept Darkstar with a camera in his hands.

"So Slade you really think you'll be able to catch alien fish with a super rod?" Slade shrugged as Blazer began tieing his "fishing tool" to a rope which was connected to the ship.

"At least i'm not using a Harpoon." he replied as he went and sat down on the opposite side of the ship while Kiva sat down and prepared to give herself a tan.

"Hey Kiva you sure you don't want to fish with us?" asked Blazer, Kiva shook her head.

"Nah i'm good." she replied applying sun lotion to her body, unoticed by all Darkstar remained at the top of the stairs with his camera.

"This is gonna be good." he said quietly, but then frowned when Kiva decided to move up abit. "Dang it." he was forced to walk onto the deck, but did not notice that Kiva had accidently squirted some extra lotion onto the ships deck...and as soon as he stepped on it, he slipped and fell over the ships side into the water.

"What was that!" demanded Kiva turning around and seeing nothing, Blazer shrugged.

"Dunno?" he asked back throwing his harpoon into the water, and when he pulled it back up he noticed Darkstar was attached to it with a small alien like fish on his tail. "Darkstar what we're you doing in the water?" he asked as he pulled the fish off his tail.

_"Thank god this camera is water proof."_ he thought as he quickly ran at Kiva and began taking snapshots of her.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled whapping him with her fan and knocking him off the ship once more.

"I regret nothing!" yelled Darkstar, Blazer sighed.

"Better pull him back out." he said throwing the Harpoon back in for his friend, this time when Darkstar emerged, another fish was attached to him on his foot and was bigger than the first fish. "Intresting, you seem to be attracting the fish." Darkstar shook his head.

"Shut up!" he yelled before moving near Kiva again as she started to rest, he began taking more pictures of her, only for Slade who had finally gotten his rod completed to grab the back of his shirt with the rod's hook when he reeled back and thrusted forward with him attached. "NOT AGAIN!" Kiva snapped awake as Darkstar went flying into the ocean again.

"What is he doing!" she asked, Slade sweatdropped and reeled him in, again a bigger fish was attached to him, this time on his right leg.

"I dunno.." wondered Slade, Blazer who was continuing to throw in his harpoon kept coming up with nothing, however after seeing Darkstar he got an idea and quickly shoved him back into the water.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR BLAZER!" he yelled.

"Your good bait!" Blazer yelled back, Darkstar sighed but then sweatdropped as did the others when a music theme began to play. "Is Sarge tampering with HK-47 again? Where's the Jaws theme coming from?" Darkstar sweatdropped as he heard it too and soon saw a big fin come out of the water while heading straight for him.

"Oh crap..." he muttered. "Hey get me out of here!" Slade nodded and tossed down his line to yank Darkstar up, but as he did a rather large whale sized fish lept up after him and ate Darkstar in midair.

"Oh my God, It killed Darkstar!" yelled Blazer.

"You Bastard!" yelled Slade, Kiva sighed and took her hammer.

"Idiots!" she yelled smashing the fish over the head with her giant hammer of doom, this caused it to spit out Darkstar onto the ship as well as knock it back into the water where it swam away really fast.

"Dang it Kiva that fish could've fed us for a year." Blazer muttered, Kiva shook her head.

"Well tough, it tried to ingest Darkstar or do you even care?" Blazer sighed as Sarge came up top.

"Hey guys we're gonna have to cut this short, I got a signal from Ahto city telling us to get thier immediantly because the local authorities think we're suspicious out here." this made everyone sigh as they picked up the three catches and headed back in, a while later the arrived at the large city and upon docking and leaving the ship Sarge capsulated it. "Maybe this way we won't have to pay thier docking fee." he said.

"Good idea." said Darkstar as they headed in further. "So what are we here for again?" he asked, everyone nearly facefaulted.

"The Star Map, and from what my ships sensors told me it's underwater so I have no idea how we'll get down their." said Sarge.

"We could ask the local republican's i'm sure they'll help us." he said smiling.

"What makes you so sure of that?" asked Blazer.

"Just leave it to me." he said smiling but as they headed into the city further Slade became nervous at what he was seeing.

"Fishmen...I don't like fishmen." he said seeing all the alien fish human like people.

"The proper term is Slekath." said Darkstar as they payed to enter and walked around the majestic city, which was large and dome like, however as they headed towards the republican dispatch, they did not know someone was watching them, a woman in a long shimmering dress who had fine fish like scales covering her body and fins on her arms and legs, her light blue hair was cut very short so not to hide her deep blue eyes.

"Master Drakken, they have arrived." said a woman's voice into an ear peice.

_"Good now watch them and when I give the word attack got it!"_ came Drakken's voice from the peice.

"Yes sir." replied the woman almost tonelessly, soon the Young Guns reached the planet's republican dispatch which was small but housed a lot of soldiers.

"Let me do the talking." said Darkstar as he walked up the authority person. "Excuse me sir could you help us, we need to get down to the ocean floor." the man sighed.

"Why would you come to ask me that out of the blue? I mean sure I don't mind helping a Jedi but i'd like it if you would.." he stopped as Darkstar's tone got deeper.

"You will let us go underwater and not send us on some cheesy sidequest first." he said.

"I will let you go underwater and not send you on some cheesy sidequest first." replied the man shocking the rest of the group.

"You will let us proceed now." said Darkstar.

"I will let you proceed now." said the man typing in some buttons on his desk opened a nearby door for them to enter, through the door they saw a submersible bay and two subs awaiting them. "Alright let's go now." said Darkstar as they walked down the hallway to the sub and got inside it before heading underwater, as they went down they saw what looked like a station of some kinda.

"What do you suppose this is for?" wondered Sarge.

"Don't know, don't care." said Blazer as they docked inside. "Perhaps our target lies within?" Sarge shook his head.

"Nope it's not in here, but it's close..it must be outside." he said as they exited the submarine.

"I hope nothing bad is down here waiting for us." said Darkstar, Kiva smacked him with her fan. "Hey!"

"Don't jinx us now ok!" Slade sighed as Sarge began to scan the area.

"I'm picking up several hostile enemy signatures on my radar, the energies registered are similar to that of the Slekath back on the surface." Slade sighed.

"In other words we're gonna have to kill them..." he muttered.

"Lovely." said Blazer drawing his weapon as well, Darkstar sweatdropped.

"Ok you two need to chill." he said, Sarge pulled out his standard gun and lead the group into the only room that was before them, once inside they saw another door, and opened it to reveal a long corridor that lead down to the main section of the base.

"Let's see." said Sarge using a terminal to look around. "Yeah it looks like there's a whole lotta slekath waiting for us..wonder what went on down here."

"Kill first, ask later!" said Slade as he opened a nearby door and ran down the hallway screaming like mad.

" that really.." Blazer stopped when Sarge pointed a gun to his head.

"If you say what I think your about to say i'm gonna blow your head clean off pal." he said, Blazer sweatdropped.

"Very well, I won't say it..." the screaming of Slekath could be heard. "Still don't ya think we aught to go after him?" Sarge nodded and the group ran down the hall to see all the Slekath present were dead, chopped in peices with blood all over.

"Anyone for Sushi?" asked Slade, Sarge sighed and wanted to smack him but Slade sensed something and quickly pushed Kiva aside as a ball of fire hit him in the side.

"What the hell!" demanded Darkstar as Faulks appeared. "You again?"

"Burn Burn Burn Burn!" he begun to sing, or would have been able to if not for Darkstar, Blazer and Sarge decideing to eradicate him completely using the force, ki, and and a Plasma Cannon.

"What the hell was he trying to do?" asked Blazer confused as Kiva checked on Slade.

"I think he was about to parody that Lady Gaga song called Poker Face, too bad we blew him up though." said Sarge.

"Honestly why does he even try to attack us anymore, he can't win." said Darkstar.

"Well it's Villian law, villian's like him have to keep coming after us until they either try to kill us or fail and die..." said Blazer, stopping when he heard a noise. "Did anyone else here a pipe breaking?" Sarge looked around and saw that Faulks had apparently fired off another ball of fire without them noticing that had punctured a pipline in the ceiling.

"Oh shit..." water started to come in, Kiva quickly formed a barrier around them.

"We need to move!" she said as Darkstar and Blazer picked up Slade and ran into another section of the base, once inside Sarge was able to lock the door behind them keeping the water from following them in.

"Well that's one problem solved but..." he turned and looked at Slade who was still holding his side. "You gonna be ok?" Slade sighed.

"I think so." he said grunting against the pain.

"Don't have a cure spell or something?" Slade sighed.

"I hate healing myself...but here goes...CURAGA!"he yelled...but nothing happened. "CURAGA!" he yelled again, nothing.

"What's wrong?" Slade looked over his sword, and noticed something was missing.

"I don't believe this, the cure spell I got from Merlin! It's gone!" he yelled.

"I wonder how...could it have been the transfer?" asked Sarge, Blazer sighed.

"Well don't look at me, I ain't got no cure magic." he replied, Slade shook his head as Kiva came over and healed the burn wound with her magic.

"Does it feel better now?" she asked.

"Yes it does thanks." Slade replied standing up. "So what now leader?" he asked Sarge, Sarge looked at his arm computer.

"Well we're close to the star map, it appears to be outside this facility, but their's probably sharks and who knows what else out there." he said.

"Ok..so how are we going to get to the map then?" asked Blazer.

"Well..." he looked around until Darkstar interjected.

"I could turn into a whale and take us all out there?" this made them all sweatdrop.

"How about we save that for a last resort." said Blazer, as he saw four exo suits. "Ah there we go..."he stopped when he noticed there wasn't enough." looks like someone's gonna have to stay behind."

"I can use my barrier to protect me from the water so you for take the suits." the four boys nodded and put the suits on as Kiva errected a barrier that covered her body, soon the group found and air lock and went out onto the sea floor, the group walked along for a short while until they came to a metallic bridge over a canyon.

"Ok where's the map?" asked Blazer as a familiar shark hovered over them, but upon seeing Kiva it fled off like a scared puppy.

"What was that about?" asked Darkstar, Kiva shrugged and saw the map.

"Hey there it is across the bridge, but as the group stepped onto the bridge a surge of water struck at them causing them to fall down.

"Who did that!" yelled Kiva, trying her hardest to maintain her barrier.

"I did." came a voice familiar to only the older teens who looked up and saw the girl from before coming towards them.

"It's Andrea the water Gaurdian, this isn't good!" yelled Darkstar.

"Oh it's very good and payback time, COSMO..." the others became concerned.

"Don't use that your idiot!" yelled Blazer.

"DESTROYER!" Yelled Slade released a blue beam of energy outside the suit towards Andrea, however she was easily able to manipulate the water around her into a cyclone which deflected the beam back above them hitting some machinery which exploded and caused the bridge below them to collapse from the impact, as it fell apart peice by peice the group tried to get back to solid ground but they were cut off by the cyclone and began to fall into the canyon.

"This isn't good!" yelled Sarge. "If we continue to fall the pressure will kill.." he stopped when a portal opened beneath them. "What the hell!" he demanded as the five fell into it, Andrea followed after them as Drakken watched the proceedings from his base.

"Yes, let's see how you fools enjoy your time in a time without hitech, this should be intresting." he said as the portal closed on the monitor and he laughed.

The Young guns arrived in a different demension and become seperated, can they get back together before Andrea can drown them?

Sorry for such a late update, but you know how it is with writers block, thanks to darkstarj13 for beta reading this and until next time peace out.


	8. Rapture's Water War Games

Disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, star wars or movie characters. The characters Darkstar, blazer, Sarge, Kiva, and the guardians were created by myself and darkstarj13. Slade matrix belongs to me, and the dark emerald belongs to KatieLegends. There is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic.

Thanks to Darkstar as well for writing out the sequence where Blazer faces the water spirit and gets his "familiar" as well.

Chapter 8: Rapture's Water War Games.

As the five young guns came through the portal, they found themselves still underwater and the pressure was beginning to crush their suits as well as crack Kiva's protective bubble. "Ok someone better do something quickly or we'll be crushed by the pressure!" yelled Sarge through the suits intercom.

"I can take..." Slade was cut off.

"No you can't, I don't care how strong you think you are no one can survive at this depth...damn water witch!" yelled Sarge, Darkstar got an idea.

"Hey guys allow me!" he yelled before exploding his suit and quickly turning into a large whale creature he then quickly opened his mouth and they went inside, with Darkstar now a sea creature they could sustain themselves underwater.

"That was close..." muttered Slade before looking at Blazer who was disgusted. "What's wrong?"

"Does anyone else not find this gross?" he asked, the others shook their heads.

"It was either this or we'd be crushed to death, and that reminds me." he clicked something causing Alpha to appear before them on his wrist. "Alpha where the heck are we?"

"Well we're not in the Star Wars world any more, it seems we're in a world that my scanners simply call Bioshock." Sarge was confused.

"Bio..." he was cut off when Darkstar suddenly moved up and down rapidly. "Hey quit bouncing around Darkstar!" Kiva's magical senses went off immediately.

"I don't think it's his doing Sarge, I think she followed us..." she said gritting her teeth, Sarge tapped his arm again bringing up his scanner and summoned Alpha to help him, sure enough he could see Andrea's energies on it.

"Great, that's all that we..." Once again he was cut off as Darkstar was being hammed by blasts of sharp water, thankfully the whale's body structure offered him some protection but cuts were beginning to form.

_"This is bad, I've gotta get somewhere quickly where we can recuperate." _he thought as he saw an underwater city with the distinctive name of Rapture on a large sign appear in the distance. _"Perfect!"_ he thought as he swam towards it while Andrea began summoning stronger blasts of water, one of which came that went into the hole atop Darkstar through his body and towards the mouth where it would've hit Kiva...had Slade not pushed her out of the way and was blasted out of Darkstar's mouth by force and sent flying into one of the buildings of the underwater city however Alpha was blasted along with him.

"Damn her!" yelled Sarge as Darkstar made it to what looked like an proper entrance to the city, as Andrea prepared to attack him more a voice stopped her.

_"Let them go for now Andrea, you have a new order and that is to go after the boy you separated from them and kill him by any means necessary."_ it was Draken's voice, Andrea simply nodded and headed towards where Slade ended up as the Young guns made it through the entry port, once inside Darkstar quickly changed back to normal while he was coughing and wheezing from the pain, as Sarge closed the doors behind them.

"Well I ain't got a bloody clue where we are, but this Rapture place looks worse for wear." said Blazer looking around the city looked old fashioned but at the same time looked wrecked and beyond repair.

"I can't believe that damn woman, not only are we separated from Slade, but I lost Alpha in the scuffle as well." Sarge said angrily.

"Speaking of which...is she still out there?" asked Darkstar as his cuts healed slowly, Kiva shook her head.

"No, I can still sense her but she's getting farther from us." Sarge paled.

"Oh fuck...is she going after Slade!" he demanded.

"Why the sudden panic?" asked Blazer.

"Slade has Alpha, I'm also nervous because she and Slade have never battled so if they clash they could tear this place apart!" the others paled at this notion.

"Well let's go find him then." said Darkstar who was now fully healed, the others nodded and ran up a nearby set of stairs, at the top they saw a weird machine with a rectangular blue syringe tube awaiting them. "What the heck is that?" Sarge picked it up.

"Hmm.." he looked it over and found one word written on the tube. "Plasmid?" he asked.

"Sounds kinda fishy, maybe we should leave it alone." said Darkstar.

"I should kill you for saying that given we had to be in your mouth..." muttered Blazer, Darkstar sighed.

"First of all, if I hadn't done that you all would be dead, and secondly consider it payback for you and Slade using me as live bait or did you forget that!" Darkstar yelled as Sarge took the tube and injected it into his arm. "What the, Sarge why did." Sarge suddenly let out a scream of pure agony as he felt his genetic code being altered by the power of the contents of the tube. He soon collapsed under the pressure.

"Whoa, is he dead?" asked Blazer, Darkstar picked up a stick and began poking him with it.

"Yo, earth to Sarge?" after poking him for a full minute, Sarge reawaken.

"What happened?" he said as he could feel pure electricity flowing through his right arm.

"You got experiment happy again." said Kiva with a sigh as they heard footsteps, and soon found themselves surrounded by people who looked like they had gone insane. "Sarge I know you just got up from a dizzy spell but we've gotta fight now!" she said preparing to fight with her staff, Sarge nodded and produced two guns.

"You bet." he said as he fired at the on comers with precise shots as Blazer and Darkstar went full melee with Kiva backing him on long range. _"Hang on Alpha, we're coming!"_ he thought.

Meanwhile in another section of Rapture.'

"What the hell happened!" demanded Slade as he got up slowly, being blasted by a strong surge of water was not something he felt on a daily basis, he had managed to get blasted into an area that quickly locked down preventing water from the outside from coming in as a voice came to life.

"Good thing that the master made me water proof or else I'd be dead." Slade looked around as the voice laughed. "Calm down Slade." Slade looked at the now floating ball that had been blasted with him as an image of Alpha came out of it. "Thanks for saving me by the way."

"I get the feeling Sarge is gonna be mighty pissed if I don't get you back to him." he said before laughing. "After all you are his familiar." Alpha stared at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Alpha.

"Well you help Sarge out in battle and with his studies and tactics, kinda like how Saya helps me out by keeping me from going overboard, so that makes you Sarge's familiar." he said as the bracelet on his arm glowed and Saya came out with an apprehensive look.

"Slade we're in trouble someone with a high magical power is coming!" she said, Alpha narrowed his eyes.

"Your comparing me to her!" he yelled as Slade sighed.

"Saya watch over him ok, and could you unlock my power to level three... whatever's coming isn't going to be easy to fight." Saya sweatdropped seeing their surroundings.

"Very well, I'll do it but if you get out of control I'll lock you back down to level two." she said waving her hand over Slade he glowed with a white light for a moment before the sound of a lock unlocking was heard, he then transformed into his armored form but now the suit sported a mishmash of silver, gold, and diamond colors that seemed to move about the suit and he also sported mobile suit like flight wings that produced energy which would allow him the power of flight, as well as two side guns that could be turned forward. "Heh it's been a while, not even the others know of this form." he said as Andrea entered the room from another door.

"Oh no, not her!" yelled Alpha, Saya looked at him oddly.

"Is she dangerous?" asked Saya, Alpha nodded.

"Yes, she is the Guardian of Water known as Andrea and she is very powerful. The last time the master and the others faced her they were forced to run as they could not beat her and her strong defenses!" Slade heard this but didn't care.

"Whatever." he said getting into a fighting stance.

"I have orders to terminate you, so die." said Andrea in a monotone voice as water erupted around her.

"So your the one who shot me!" yelled Slade as he ran forward gripping his sword, Andrea didn't say anything as water seemed to form around her before launching out small spike like streams at Slade, however he was quick to cut them down much to Andrea's surprise.

"Your a quick one." she said with no emotion, summoning more water she continued her assault until Slade had enough.

"That's it, Quasar Blasters!" he yelled sheathing his blade for a moment and snapping the blasters forward before unleashing a barrage of blue energy pellets that not only took down the incoming water but slammed into her shield hard, but no matter how many times Slade fired nothing could get through. _"Who is this woman? She control's her element flawlessly and I can sense great power from within her...why would she follow someone like Draken?"_ he thought as he continued firing away to no avail, he then took out his sword and began spinning it around in the air, Saya gulped seeing this.

"Slade don't!" she yelled, she wanted to restrain him but she knew that if she did, he would not be able to beat Andrea, Alpha became both confused and concerned.

"What is he going to do?" he asked, as streams of water hit Slade but his armor took the blasts with ease, his answer came as Slade's sword was soon coated with so much energy it could barely be contained on the sword, pointing it forward he prepared to press down a small hidden button in the blade's hilt.

"Let's see what your barrier can take! STARLIGHT CROSSBOW!" he yelled out unleashing a huge blast of lightforce power, Andrea's eyes widened as her barrier was penetrated with ease but a second shield of water quickly formed around her catching Slade's attention as the attack struck her hard before blasting her out of the room completely through a glass window, however this caused water from outside to start coming in so he quickly grabbed Saya and Alpha and ducked into another room as another lockdown procedure occurred. "I had no choice, anything stronger than that and I could've brought this entire place down." Saya sighed and waved her hand, Slade's wings suddenly vanished and his suit returned to the simple metallic silver before he powered down. "Hey Saya what's the deal?"

"I warned you not to go overboard, and you disobeyed!" she yelled. "You know very well that was a bad idea."

"Your right it was a bad idea, cause she's still alive." Saya's eyes widened, Alpha was shocked.

"There's no way? Even after a blast like that?" asked Alpha. "It's illogical!"

"I noticed that at the last moment she surrounded her body with water as well, so she had somewhat of a double shield going that was able to negate most of the blast and only deal her moderate damage, I am sure she felt the blast but it wasn't able to kill her." he said solemnly. _"Who the hell is she, Heck Caius himself wasn't as hard to hurt as she was...there's no way she can be a Guardian's flunky..._" he thought but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sarge hail them.

"Hey we found Slade!" said Sarge, suddenly a strange melody filled the air making all sweatdrop.

"Where the Zelda chest opening music come from?" asked Blazer as Slade watched as Alpha floated back to Sarge.

"Well he ain't damaged so here's your familiar back." said Slade, Kiva looked thoughtful for a moment.

_"Come to think of it, that's good to know... even though the duel monster cards swore themselves to protect me, their not true familiars so me and Blazer still don't have one."_ she thought.

"Well we found Slade, thank you plot power." said Darkstar, Slade sighed.

"Again who are you talking too Darkstar?" he asked, Darkstar said nothing.

"So anyone think we aught to leave before the water woman comes looking for us?" asked Blazer, the others nodded when they noticed the glass tunnel they were in began to crack. "I think she's coming back..."

"I knew your attack wouldn't stop her for long Slade." said Alpha, Slade growled.

_"I don't get this, maybe she is a flunky but we'll discuss this later." _he thought "Well whatever let's go!" he yelled as the glass around them cracked more, they ran down the tunnel and soon came to a large room surrounded by glass. "Oh this is peachy." In the middle of the room sat a sword in a pedestal, Blazer eyed it.

"Now what is that?" he wondered, but as he touched it a barrier like vortex surrounded him, Slade recognized this.

"Another one? It's just like when I found my the earth sword..." he muttered, but was cut off when Andrea entered the room behind them, the door slammed shut as she took up a Talisman and threw it at the wall, it attached to the wall and began floating about as water seemed to surround the room.

"This time there will be no escape for you." she said as water formed around her again.

"Great.." muttered Sarge as he used his scanner again. "We won't be able to leave if we don't take out that talisman." Kiva began firing arrows at it but none of them could hit it.

"Keep her busy while I take it out!" Sarge nodded as he began firing guns at her but nothing could get through her barrier.

"Dang it, it's just like last time!" yelled Darkstar as she began firing blasts of water which he was forced to dodge and slice with his lightsabers.

"I'll get her this time!" yelled Slade as he teleported behind her and quickly smacked her upside the head hard with an intense glowing blue punch that sent her flying. "STARSHOT PUNCH!" he yelled, however while Andrea crashed into the ground hard, she got back up quickly with water surrounding her again.

"That was interesting, you won't hit me again." she yelled before suddenly faltering for a moment. _"What the, my head!"_ Slade ran at her again but she recovered and blocked him with sharp water blasts which cut into his skin, Saya gasped at this as Kiva managed to hit the Talisman with a light arrow but it was blocked by a barrier.

"Oh no a barrier!" she yelled, Sarge growled.

"This isn't good, she's going to beat us at this rate." he said glancing back at the vortex barrier. "Come on Blazer get out of there!"

Meanwhile Blazer looked around the large room that appeared after he touched the sword, there were several small platforms surrounded entirely by water.

"what the hell happened." he said. Suddenly the water around his platform began to spiral and a large ball of water with a large green eyeball appeared before him.

"Who dares try to take my sacred blade. You are not worthy to wield the blade of water." the creature said. The water guard fired off several tentacles of water at Blazer. Blazer managed to doge most of the strikes however one knocked him into a nearby wall.

"Oh some one wants to play rough," Blazer said. the dark dragon tattoo on his right arm began to glow with dark energy. "Try this on for size, dragon of the darkness flame." he punched the air in front of him and a dragon of dark fire flew from his arm at the creature. The guard called up several large shards of ice in front of the dragon. The dragon managed to shatter all but one of the shards to shatter, however the last shard deflected the energy away from the guard and trapped some of the dragons energy inside it.

"Foolish mortal, your dark fire is no match for the power of my element." the guard said. It fired off another large stream of water at Blazer.

"Ok if that wont work try this." Blazer quickly focused energy into his hand coating it in electrical energy and thrusting it into the incoming wall of water. The electricity carried down the water and slammed into the core knocking it out of the water.

"So your better than I thought, very well my power shall be yours." the guard vanished and the sword appeared before Blazer. However before he could take up the blade the large shard of ice that remained shattered and a small black serpent like dragon with black wings appeared. The dragon looked around made a small sound like an engine revving up and wrapped itself around blazers head and fell asleep.

"Well hello there little guy. What's your name?" Blazer asked. The dragon only made the revving sound again and went back to sleep. Blazer shrugged and grabbed the sword causing the pocket dimension to close throwing him into the battle behind Andrea.

"About time Blazer...whoa where did the dragon come from?" asked Darkstar.

"Talk later, fight now!" he yelled running forward with his new weapon and to Andrea's shock slashed through her barrier and nicked her in the side with it, seeing this Slade summoned his earth blade, but Andrea began spazzing and launched out streams of water that knocked it out of his hand and towards Sarge who caught it, and it did not break to everyone's surprise.

"What the hell!" yelled Darkstar, Sarge quickly got an idea and slammed the blade down into the ground, soon all of the water surrounding them began to become encased in mud which slowed down the flowing process and allowed him to take a shot with his rifle and blow away the talisman for good which caused the barrier in the room to dissipate, Sarge the quickly took out his camera and snapped a shot of the pedestal that Blazer had gotten it from and then took out his portal gun. "Alright we need to get out of here!" yelled Sarge, Blazer nodded and fell back as Andrea continued to hold her side in pain with black smoke coming from it.

"What the heck is that!" wondered Blazer, Slade quickly leapt at Andrea once more.

"Starblast Kick!" he yelled kicking her in the face yet again knocking her over and out cold. "That's for earlier bitch." he yelled, Darkstar quickly grabbed him and threw him into the portal with Saya flying after him before leaping through himself, Blazer and his dragon went in next with Kiva behind him and Sarge ran in last with Alpha. As the portal closed, Andrea slowly stood up and formed a portal of her own which she staggered through and fell into a shocked Draken's arms.

"This...this can not be?" he said as he motioned for his attendants to take her to be healed. "It seems a meeting must be held, their getting much tougher than I thought." he said as he left the room and headed to another room, grabbing Faulks along the way.

As the Young guns try to divulge the mystery of the swords, Draken and the other Guardians gather to discuss matters of their own.

Thanks go to Darkstar for beta reading this as well as helping too, until next time peace out.


	9. Let our Powers Combine

Disclaimer: we take no responsibility for creating any of the anime, cartoon, video game, or movie characters. The characters Darkstar, blazer, Sarge, Kiva, and the guardians were created by myself and darkstarj13. Slade matrix belongs to me, and the dark emerald belongs to KatieLegends. There is some fowl language and some suggestive situations in this fic.

Chapter 9: Let our Powers Combine

Having made it out of the world of Bioshock the Young Guns wondered what to do next as they sat at a bar back in the realm they had been forced to leave, and were now at a space station near Telos hiding out. "Sarge are you sure they won't be able to find us here?" asked Kiva who was drinking something simple were as Darkstar and Blazer were getting hammered, and Slade was busy drinking a soda tonic.

"Yes Kiva, I made sure they couldn't trace us when we jumped, but something is bothering me." he said sipping on his own tonic drink.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's that prophecy back on Tatooine, along with that Slade and Blazer picked up those two elemental blades. So I wonder if their connected, not to mention that water blade was quite impressive." Kiva had to nod at that, the fact that the blade was able to disable Andrea who had always beaten them was something.

"Then again, Slade got in a few good hits as well." she said, Sarge sighed.

"Probably because he has more experience and dealing with opponents like that than we do, besides if he wasn't being forced to hold back he could've obliterated her completely..." he said watching Slade drink. "I wonder how powerful he really is, I've seen some of his power during his battle with Faulks, but even that didn't seem like his full potential." he thought as some of the bar's human patrons started messing with Kiva. "Oh god..." muttered Sarge, knowing what was going to happen.

"Hey baby, wanna go have some fun?" asked the first one who had brown hair and an AC/DC shirt, his pal had blond hair and a Metallica shirt on.

"Yeah we like wanna score and stuff." said the second before both began laughing in a weird manner, however this didn't last long as Darkstar broke a chair over the blond haired person's back knocking him down.

"That's my woman!" he said abit plastered. This made Kiva sweatdrop as a bar fight began to ensue. "Ok Shade let's see if you remember the basic's of the bar fight, consider this an exam!" he yelled, Slade sighed as he punched out two aliens, and Blazer kicked two more.

"Well it's only once in a blue moon he gets this drunk, so I guess I won't smack him this time." said Kiva.

"Come on foolish peons!" Blazer said grinning with a red face as he grabbed two more people and tossed them into the ceiling of the bar

"Why do they always do this?" Slade wondered as they beat up everyone. "I mean it's fun, but at the same time it's abit..." someone slammed a glass bottle over his head. "Forget what I just said." he muttered grabbing the person and turning him into a pretzel

When the screaming in the bar finished the group finished their drinks, tipped the barkeep, and headed back towards the Ragnarok. "Hope your all happy with yourselves." Kiva said sighing, Slade shrugged while Darkstar and Blazer were just now getting sober.

"Don't look at me." said Slade, sighing as he didn't enjoy it anymore than Kiva did.

"Well at least they got it out of their system for now, they only get that bad every once in a while like Kiva said, so once their completely sobered up we'll be good." said Sarge as they continued back towards the hanger area of the space station.

Meanwhile in the nexus of time in space at the base of the Guardians, Draken, Roberta and a rejuvenated Faulks entered a darkly lit room that had a conference table in it, after shutting the door behind them, a screen came on showing four cloaked figures in a similar setting. "It's not often we have to meet like this Draken, why haven't you gotten rid of these pesky annoyances yet?" demanded a figure who sat at the end of the table, as if he was seated directly across from Draken.

"Just give us some time, we're dealing with it." he said sighing, another figure spook up, her voice old and decayed.

"What has happened to Andrea, my hold on her has all but completely slipped, only a small trace of darkness remains in her which is not enough for her to be controlled, explain!" the female figure demanded, Faulks sighed.

"Grandma Andaba's pissed, and who can blame her after what's happened. Heck I'm still shocked myself." Faulks thought, as he remembered what had happened shortly after Andrea had been brought in from her encounter with the Young Guns.

Begin Flashback

Inside a healing tank, a naked Andrea stirred and soon her eyes cleared to see Faulks and Roberta starring at her with concern and anger. "I can't believe those punks actually managed to defeat her, she always found ways to counter their attacks." said Faulks. "It's bad enough they blew my head up again in that stupid underwater base, took me hours to get back here."

"Well at least you recovered, she on the other hand is going to need some serious re-brainwashing by Andaba in addition to healing after all she is one of the strongest among us." Roberta replied, Andrea glared at the two of them, but they didn't seem to notice. The room soon began to shake making both wonder what was going on and their answer came when Andrea used the water around her to bust out of the healing tank, and send both Roberta and Faulks into the walls hard and both soon succumbed due to the pressure of the attack, quickly finding a towel to cover herself she exited the room with the water following her.

"What do you think your doing!" came a female voice, she turned to see Dark Emerald standing before her. "Aren't you supposed to be..."she was cut off when Andrea forced some of the water into her mouth and soon she couldn't move.

"You are not even supposed to exist." said Andrea, her eyes widening causing Dark Emerald to explode from within, her blood and guts spewing all over the walls. Draken felt this and twitched.

"NO she can't be...!" quickly teleporting into the healing room, he saw that both Roberta and Faulks had been rendered unconscious while the healing tank had been destroyed, and upon looking out into the hall his eyes widened abit in fear at what had befallen the Dark Emerald. "I've gotta find her and stop her before she escapes!" probing the base with his mind, he quickly found her energy signature, but he was too late as upon finding her in the control room, she had jumped into a portal made by the computer and left behind some water that short-circuited the computer closing the portal and preventing them from following her.

End Flashback.

"It is my unfortunate duty to report, she has apparently regained her consciousness and has gotten away, and where she may be I have no idea." the head figure on the screen brought his hand down.

"Draken you piece of fucking shit, do you have any idea how long it took for us to get her and Windy under our control? They are just as powerful if not more so than me, and way too much for you to handle." Draken gritted his teeth, but said nothing. "You know damn well that after our encounter with those two overseers long ago you got more of a beating than I did and lost more power at the same time, if you still had that power you could track Andrea down, but we'll have to accept this loss and move on." everyone else looked at him. "I am the true leader of our outfit, never forget that." everyone else nodded.

"I still don't see why we call ourselves the Guardians though, I mean it's not like we're "guarding" anything Lord Geo." the head figure on screen growled.

"Our goal is to control the dimensions with an iron fist, make everyone abide by our laws using the elements of life instead of being vigilantes like those two overseers who act like crazy psychos and take out anything that they don't like, besides I truly believe this is what Lord Kuraz wanted before he perished, we must bring our iron fist down on the dimensions, and we must eliminate those who would stand against us, and the barrier Tenma created was left for a reason as well, to prevent outside interferences from people in most of those high powered dimensions that were sent out from the inner realms when it was put up." he said, Faulks made a mocking gesture. "You want to die bird boy?"

"Like to see you try, you and Draken might be stronger but as long as I have the phoenix you can't kill me." a grunting from two people sitting close to each other on screen stopped the discussion.

"We're getting off topic here Lord Geo, weren't we discussing these annoyances calling themselves the Young Guns?" Geo nodded.

"Yes, Electra, Kuro your right. Draken, you must eliminate these pests as soon as possible, or should I send some of the other inner realm Guardians to help you since you can't do it yourself?" Draken shook his head.

"I told you I can take care of it." Geo shook his head.

"I don't believe you, many of your side have already perished or in...Andrea's case defected, even one of my own guardians who went out there to check on Roberta was also destroyed in battle."

"Lord Geo, If I may speak for a moment, Rocky was the weakest of all the inner realm guardians..." said Roberta before she was cut off.

"Even so, he should not have been defeated so easily." replied Geo. "Li is on his way to the outer realm as we speak, I've asked Wendy to join him, and should they fall then I will have to take further action." Draken sweatdropped.

"Wendy's active? She's more wild than Andrea when using her powers." he thought, the two cloaked individuals who were sitting by each other chuckled and giggled.

"What about bounty hunters lord Geo?" Geo thought for a moment.

"What makes you think bounty hunters will work if our own can't stop them?" he asked.

"You forget our lord." they said together. "The outer realm guardians are weak compared to us, maybe they could use the help." Draken and Faulks both became pissed.

"I'd like to see you two go up against them, especially since one of them is the same kid who beat Tenma kou!" yelled Faulks, upon this declaration, Draken lowered his head while Geo shuddered for a moment, but only abit.

"Are you serious?" he demanded, Draken nodded. "Why didn't you bring this up earlier? That would explain a lot!" Draken sighed.

"The thing is, he's only destroyed two of the guardians, Glace and Lucian where as his comrades defeated the others." Geo shook his head.

"Whatever the case may be for the time being, go ahead and send bounty hunters after these fools, with the promise of a high reward they shall not be paid. Windy and Li are also sure to test them eventually." his focus then shifted to Roberta. "As for you Roberta, you are to remain in the outer realm until further notice, I want you to help Draken defeat these pesky annoyances." Roberta was shocked but the lowered her head in understanding.

"As you command lord Geo." she said, Geo then spoke once more.

"Also, try to locate Andrea and bring her back, if you can Andaba will make sure she doesn't resist anymore." said Geo.

"Are you sure you want a nutcase like her around?" Faulks asked

"Yes, she is too valuable to be left on her own, her elemental control over the water is what we need for our cause." Draken nodded.

"We'll do what we can Lord Geo." he said.

"You best Draken, cause trust me when I say that you do not want me to come out there and kill these meddling kids myself and if I have too I'll kill you as well." he said before ending the transmission.

"Well that was a waste of time." said Faulks, Roberta got up silently and left the room, Draken also left after a moment.

At the inner realm guardian base Kuro and Electra had left the room, Andaba however remained behind. "Lord Geo, what about Roberta?" Geo only smiled.

"She's there to see how things play out, if she goes down then so be it." he said smiling. "After all, if these pests aren't dealt with by her, then we'll just have to take care of it ourselves." he said grinning, Andaba smiled evilly as well.

Meanwhile in a random place in the outer realms.

"So Li, how should we find and kill these Young Guns?" came the voice of a perky teen about Slade's age, next to her a man who looked Chinese but also had blond hair similar to a professional wrestler.

"I don't know, but I hope they can fight." he said cracking his knuckles.

"Is that all you ever think about?" she asked before being interrupted. "Oh a communication from the head base." upon reading it Li's smile widened so much it was as if he had met the joker.

"Well well, so the kid who beat Tenma Kou is among them? I may just get my wish after all." he said grinning, Windy only sighed.

"How did I get stuck with him again?" she wondered.

Back in the Star Wars realm, the group headed to the hanger bay, but were quite surprised when they came across what looked like a second Ragnarok. "Ok who's idea of a joke is this?" demanded Slade.

"ok who's idea of a joke is this?" demanded a familiar voice from the other side of the hanger. The young guns walked around the ships only to come face to face with an almost identical group of people.

"!" both darkstars screamed while pointing at each other.

"who the hell are you." both Blazers said while drawing their swords.

"they appear to be identical copies of you down to your powers, this is highly unusual." alpha said next to Sarge.

"You can say that again alpha." Sarge said

"You can say that again um, robot guy." the other Sarge said.

"wait you don't have familures? I wonder why that is." Kiva said. Both Darkstars stopped screaming and started to turn their backs on each other and turn back around making the same faces and mirroring each other.

"perhaps we can shed some light on the situation." said Darkman as he and Shadowlord appeared.

"Slade, when you defeated Tenma Kou the force of his death caused the universe to split a into mirror universe. That is why we had to transport you young guns to the correct universe." Shadowlord said

"So that was that dimensional trouble you were talking about." both blazers said.

"We have determined you five are the key to returning the universe to normal." Darkman said

"What do we need to do?" both Sarges asked. Both Darkstars having decided each other were ok decided to shake hands. The second they touched they merged into each other and became one being.

"Damn I was having fun..." Darkstar said.

"That is all that is needed. If the rest of you will shake hands the connection holding the mirror verse should break rejoining the two." Shadowlord said. The other young guns shrugged and shook the hand of their counterparts. As Blazer joined with his clone he felt a serge of dark energy and almost thought he heard a voice laughing in his head, but he shrugged it off as part of the fusion.

"There that should have done it, we shall check the universe out to make sure. Your assistance was appreciated." Darkman said before he and Shadowlord vanished.

"Ok so now that we've got that out of the way, where too next boss?" asked Blazer, Sarge sighed.

"We need to find the other "elements" in that prophecy since those seem like our best bets for now to defeat the guardians." the others nodded as Sarge prepared the ship for take off and soon they were back out in space.

"At least we don't have to look for the star maps anymore." said Darkstar, everyone glanced at him but he simply held up a news data pad. "Got this in the bar before getting my drink, seems Bastila and some others finished what we started." he said smirking.

"Good, hopefully the Jedi order won't come looking for us either." said Blazer, Slade smiled.

"Not like it matters cause I'd blow their heads off if they did." he said smiling gripping his caster gun.

"Would you put that away." Sarge demanded while driving, however as they drove he didn't know why, but he felt something calling out to him mentally and it was coming from Slade. "What is this feeling, I keep feeling the energies of the earth, was that sword supposed to be mine?" he wondered as the ship flew across the galaxy before going into hyper drive.

Darkstar has problems with his transformation powers while the group lands on the wookie planet of Kashykk trailing an energy source, what will they find and will Darkstar be able to regain control of himself?

Thanks to Darkstar for writing the merger part of this chapter, as well as beta reading this, till next time peace out.

Bonus points to anyone who can guess the "cameo" at the beginning, who are those two patrons based off of?


End file.
